Tricks & Sweets
by Sabastu
Summary: Una fiesta llena de disfraces, alcohol, y dulces. ¿Qué mejor lugar para disfrutar de limas confitadas? Especial De Halloween. Multipairing. [ Cap 1: Gruvia. Cap 2: Stingue Cap 3: LaxJane Cap 4: Gale Cap 5 y 6: Jerza ] ¡Por un mundo con más dulces y limonadas! 7w7r Conjunto de OS relacionados, pero pueden leerse separados y generar el mismo truco.
1. Siete & Diez

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Octubre ha llegado y bueno, los dulces con él… **7w7r** En el foro **"Cannon Island"** los dulces llegaron en forma de prompts sensualones para inspirar a los fickers, así que si quieren más fics de disfraces y picante podéis pasar por el foro que allí los encontraréis. **A,A)b**

En fin, es una historia simple, no esperéis profundidad ni drama. **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Banana Sama**

― _La traficante de prompts rikolinos―_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt son tomados de listas en Tumblr. La historia rara loca y cursi es mía.

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tricks & Sweets**

 **.**

― **Siete y Diez―**

 **.**

 **Gruvia**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La camioneta se movía con lentitud por el camino.

Cuando Kana los invitó a su fiesta de Halloween nunca esperó que la dichosa fiesta se celebraría en una vieja granja de su familia en las afueras de Magnolia, ni mucho menos imaginó que cuando le pidió que lo llevara al lugar ―ya que desconocía el camino―, la castaña se presentara frente a su apartamento en una vieja camioneta que parecía querer despedazarse con cada metro nuevo que recorría.

 _No, nunca lo imaginó._

Aunque debería de saber que su amiga no era la más confiable del grupo.

Tampoco imaginó que la dichosa camioneta de cuatro puestos iría llena y por ende él terminaría en la parte de atrás donde todo el heno con el que alimentaban a los animales de la susodicha granja estaba, y francamente entendía el por qué la camioneta apestaba y el por qué dos de los tres idiotas que iban adelante con Kana se rieron de él.

― **Te pasa por lento, hielito** ―se burló Gajeel Redfox, uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol amateur en el que jugaban desde la secundaria.

― **Por lento y por aburrido, mira que decidirse hasta última hora** ―negó con la cabeza un rubio vestido a la Robin Hood ―mallas incluidas― y que parecía bastante feliz con el mal del azabache.

― **Cállense…** ―siseó molesto y se subió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta tratando de no sentarse en algo que no fuese heno y de no maltratar su lastimado cuerpo, cierto que su equipo de futbol era amateur pero las peleas en las que a veces se metían ―sin querer― eran reales.

 _Sus dos costillas fracturadas eran la prueba de ello._

― **No te preocupes, Gray** ―le habló la castaña sacando la cabeza por la ventana―, **en un rato tendrás compañía…** ―sonrió divertida y le cerró un ojo.

― **¿Compañía?** ―preguntó el chico pero no recibió respuesta y mejor no insistió con ella, al menos no sería el idiota de Natsu porque ese iba desmayado junto a Kana en el auto, además era mejor no llamar más la atención sobre él, no quería que la castaña lo fastidiara por no llevar disfraz.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

El camino no se le hizo molesto en la ciudad, las calles de Magnolia eran lo bastante regulares para no atentar contra el bienestar de la camioneta ―y el de sus heridas―, y el viento frío propio del día cuando acaba lo mantenía a salvo de los malos olores del heno, y tal vez por eso cerró los ojos y terminó dormido y arrecostado contra un puño de suave heno.

 _Era un inicio apacible para lo que fuese que la noche le reparaba._

― **¿Gray Sama?** ―una dulce voz acarició su oído y aún adormilado sonrió― **¿Gray Sama?**

― **Umm… ¿Qué hora es?** ―sin abrir los ojos bostezó y se acomodó mejor en el heno que ahora le parecía más suavecito.

― **So-son las… siete y diez, Gr-Gray Sama…** ―balbuceó la voz femenina.

― **Cinco minutos más… ―** pidió infantilmente **― Por favoooor…**

 **―A Juvia no le molesta ser su almohada personal, Gray Sama… pero la fiesta está por comenzar.**

― **¿Fiesta?** ―preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos y abrazó a su almohada improvisada.

― **Gr-Gray Sa-sama…**

― **¿Ummm?**

― **Ju-Juvia…. Juvia piensa que esto no es bueno hacerlo al aire libre…**

― **¿Juvia?** ―el chico parpadeó varias veces y de pronto cayó en cuenta que el suave heno que creía abrazar era nada más y nada menos que la mujer que desde hacía un par de meses le quitaba el sueño.

 _Juvia Loxar._

Algo irónico siendo que se había dormido casi sobre ella.

― **¡JUVIA!** ―chilló ―masculinamente― y se levantó abochornado― **¿¡Qu-qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?** ―miró a su alrededor y lo único que alcanzó a ver eran unos galerones y un patio casi desierto de no ser por un par de vacas a la distancia― **¿Dónde estamos?**

― **En la granja de la familia de Kana, Gray Sama** ―informó una sonrojada peliceleste jugando con el ruedo de su corto vestido negro―, **los demás bajaron de la camioneta y le dijeron a Juvia que lo despertara porque ellos debían llevar alzado a Natsu San, aunque al final ellos terminaron arrastrados por Kana San...**

― **Y-ya veo…** ―carraspeó nervioso y miró al lado contrario de donde estaba la chica, puede que le gustase la vista pero él no era del tipo que no respetaba a una mujer y la incomodaba con la mirada, aunque la mujer en sí lo tentara con un vestido adorable con encaje que ―gracias al sombrero junto a ella lo supo― era su disfraz de bruja.

― **Gray Sama…** ―comenzó la chica con un tono dulce y tímido que hizo carraspear de nuevo al azabache―, **Juvia piensa que deberíamos entrar a la fiesta.**

― **P-por supuesto…** ―incómodo se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo de la camioneta para bajarse.

― **Gray Sama** ―volvió a llamarle la peliceleste y el chico tomó aire antes de voltear a verla― **¿podría ayudar a Juvia?**

― **¿Ayudar?** ―se volteó por completo y encontró a la chica con los antebrazos en el suelo de la camioneta y su ―bien redondeado― trasero apenas cubierto por la tela del vestido levantado hacia él.

 _No pudo ni hablar._

― **Juvia tiene del heno de la camioneta pegado a ella, ¿podría ayudar a Juvia a quitarlo, Gray Sama?** ―pidió en un tono de ruego con el que Gray supo que nadie podría resistirse a ayudarla.

 _O al menos no él._

Juvia había sido su compañera de clase durante el último año, y gracias a su personalidad un tanto infantil pero llena de amabilidad había llamado su atención, y por más que se lo negó por un par de meses había concluido finalmente que la chica le gustaba; pero saberlo no era lo mismo que actuar en consecuencia, porque la verdad sentía que él no servía para nada que tuviese que ver con el plano sentimental, y aunque su mente era fuerte ―testaruda―, la carne era débil y Juvia no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

 _Nada fácil._

― **Gr-Gray Sama…** ―sollozó y un calor en el usual frío Fullbuster aumentó dentro de él― **por favor… pica…** ―sus ojos azules llorosos lo atraparon y el Fullbuster se vistió en su armadura de hielo para hacer lo que haría.

 _Palmear el trasero de Juvia Loxar._

Respiró hondo y se encaminó a su misión heroica.

El primer golpe fue suave, pero la joven reaccionó ante él con un pequeño quejido y un arqueo coqueto de la espalda que subió un poco la delicada falda de detalles naranjas y negros, y eso fue suficiente para que el azabache decidiera que no podía con la tarea.

 _Se retiraba. Bandera blanca. Game Over._

Eso era lo que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando su ojo vio un objeto que le ayudaría, así que con una sonrisa de suficiencia estiró la mano y tomó el sombrero puntiagudo de la chica y con ello comenzó a golpear ―¿azotar?― la parte posterior de la peliceleste que dejaba escapar uno que otro gritito cuando él ―no supo por qué―, decidió utilizar un poco más de fuerza.

 _¿O tal vez si sabía el por qué?_

― **¡Con razón siguen aquí! ¿Quien quiere fiesta si hay BDSM?** ―la voz divertida los hizo brincar en su sitio― **Lamento interrumpir la sesión, pero usen la palabra de seguridad para parar ahora que ya vienen los chicos a llevarse la camioneta para traer las cervezas que dejamos en la casa de arriba** ―informó con un guiño coqueto― **Oye, Gray, dice Erza que más te vale que llegues disfrazado o te ayudará a conseguir un disfraz de stripper barato, y yo que tú la tomo en serio que su amorcito azulado no ha llegado y no está de buen humor… ―** rió al escucharlo mascullar una maldición― **Ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino, Hielin, ahora mejor lleguemos a la fiesta** ―la castaña les entregó un par de focos y la pareja solo logró asentir apenada y bajar de la camioneta.

Una tortura más para el azabache que tuvo que tomarla en brazos para ayudarle.

 _Dulce tortura._

No por sus lesiones, sino por sentir toda curva de Juvia contra él.

 _De pronto la dichosa frase "Dulce o Truco" tomó mucho sentido para Gray._

― **¿Juvia, tienes frío?** ―preguntó la castaña mientras los guiaba con un foco entre los oscuros galerones de la granja que separaban el patio del lugar de la fiesta.

― **S-solo un poco…** ―admitió la chica abrazándose a sí misma, no era tanto el frío sino más bien el miedo que le producían los lugares tenebrosos como ese, aunque tampoco estaba tan acostumbrada a usar tan poca ropa, de hecho el disfraz lo habían elegido entre Kana, Mirajane y Ultear para ella en un plan que nombraron _"Derrite al hielo",_ porque sí, Juvia llevaba enamorada del azabache junto a ella desde hacía meses, más exactamente desde el momento en que Gray Fullbuster la llevó en su espalda cuando ella se fracturó un pie en una de las prácticas de su equipo de voleyball y se quedó con ella en el hospital hasta que su padre llegó en la madrugada.

 _No pudo evitarlo, ella siempre había tenido debilidad por los héroes._

Y que Gray Fullbuster además de heroico y amable fuese atractivo ayudó mucho.

Además de esa aura fría que lo rodeaba y que engañaba a la mayoría, pero no a ella.

 _Juvia veía la amabilidad en él._

Una amabilidad que recibió una vez más cuando él se quitó su camisa y se la puso a ella, quedando solo con las vendas que cubrían sus costillas y hombros debido a la última lesión que tuvo debido a una pelea que tuvieron con un equipo de futbol contrario.

― **¿G-Gray sama?** ―parpadeó sorprendida cuando la calidez de la prenda envolvió sus hombros y el aroma masculino la envolvió.

― **No te preocupes, se me da bien aguantar el frío.**

Kana rió divertida y recibió una mirada entre asesina y abochornada del chico.

― **¿Pero y sus heridas?** ―continuó preocupada.

― **Oh eso…** ―Gray se detuvo un momento y se vio el torso―, **bueno…** ―elevó los hombros―, **supongo que ya no tengo que preocuparme por no haber traído disfraz ¿Cierto?** ―le sonrió de medio lado y disfrutó el sonrojo que aumentó en las mejillas de la chica.

― **Ju-juvia…** ―tartamudeó―, **Juvia piensa que Gray Sama es una momia muy atractiva…**

 _Y ésta vez fue el turno de Gray para ponerse rojo._

Avergonzado se dio media vuelta y caminó a paso rápido, Kana suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ese tsundere ocupaba más ayuda de lo que pensaron en el grupo de ayuda.

 _Así que la castaña decidió ayudar un poco más._

Se acercó a la peliceleste que parecía distraída e intentaba seguir el paso de ellos dos, algo difícil con las botas de tacón que había sugerido Mirajane.

― **Hey, Juv** ―comenzó y apagó su foco―, **¿sabes que dicen que cuando una de las personas en un grupo tiene frío y los otros no es porque un fantasma lo está siguiendo?**

 _Y logró su objetivo._

Juvia Loxar se congeló y soltó su linterna que cayó al suelo haciendo reverberar el sonido de la caída en las paredes del abandonado edificio y trayendo a su mente imágenes y sonidos de las antiguas películas de terror que su hermano Invel la obligaba a ver.

 _Porque un hermano mayor nace con el propósito de atormentar al menor._

Para Kana era bien sabido que la mujer tenía cierto ―bastante― miedo a esas historias, y estar en medio de un galerón oscuro y vacío no ayudaba a sus temores.

― **¡Hey, Gray!** ―le llamó la castaña― **¡Algo le pasa a Juv!**

― **¡Tsk! Deja de molestar y camina, Kana** ―dijo antes de voltearse, pero al enfocar la luz de su foco en ellas observó como la peliceleste estaba estática y sujetaba con fuerza la camisa que él le prestó― **¿Juvia?** ―a paso rápido se acercó a ella― **¿Qué le pasó?** ―preguntó a la castaña y luego frunció el ceño― **O mejor dicho… ¿Qué le hiciste?** ―cuestionó acusatorio mientras veía preocupado a Juvia.

― **¿Yo?** ―la chica alzó las manos de manera inocente― **Nada…** ―alzó los hombros y de su disfraz de mesera alemana sacó una botella― **Tal vez es por el frío, además, desde aquel día en la casa de los sustos del parque de atracciones todos sabemos que Juvia le tiene miedo a este tipo de lugares.**

Gray asintió y frunció el ceño, se sentía un idiota por olvidar tal cosa, Juvia nunca olvidaba las cosas que a él le gustaban o disgustaban.

― **Demonios…**

― **Sería mejor que no mencionaras a esos frente a ella** ―negó la castaña― **Ten, dale un trago, tal vez entre en calor** ―apuntó con seriedad exterior pero interiormente sonreía traviesa porque otra cosa que se sabía de Juvia Loxar era que no aguantaba bien el alcohol.

 _Aunque eso solo lo sabían las mujeres que estuvieron en cierta pijamada hacía tres meses._

― **¿Estás segura, Kana?**

― **Claro, confía en mí…** ―Gray iba a tomar la botella pero se detuvo― **¿Qué pasa?**

― **Olvídalo…** ―negó.

― **¿Qué?**

― **No le daré alcohol a Juvia.**

― **Oye, esa desconfianza duele…** ―confesó con falso pesar.

― **Duele tanto como cuando tú y el idiota de Natsu me escondieron la ropa y tuve que salir desnudo y de noche de las regaderas del campus** ―la miró acusador y la castaña rompió a reír.

― **¡Fue la mejor broma del año!** ―golpeó el hombro del chico.

― **¡CASI ME EXPULSAN!** ―su grito hizo brincar a la peliceleste y el azabache bajó su tono de voz― **¡Para mí no fue gracioso!**

― **¿Y quién te salvó?** ―alzó una ceja la chica con la botella aún en la mano, su plan había sido modificado pero llegaban al mismo lugar que quería.

Gray observó a la peliceleste que temblaba y sujetaba su camisa.

― **Claro, Juvia** ―respondió por él la castaña―, **y cada vez que tienes un problema es a ella en quien confías primero para hablarlo, o bueno, ella es la que está allí primero, y aún así sigues huyendo de la vocecita en tu cabeza que estoy segura te dice muy seguido una verdad que te niegas a aceptar** ―la castaña tomó de la botella y le palmeó el hombro―. **Ni lo niegues, es evidente por como la miras** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Se su héroe hoy, Gray…** ―y sin más los dejó a solas.

Tenía que asegurarse que nadie entrara por ese galerón, un desvió hacia el patio de la granja debía ser colocado.

― **¿Juvia?** ―después de un rato de pensar las palabras de Kana habló el azabache― **¿Estás bien?** ―ella negó― **Esto…** ―incómodo se llevó una mano al cabello, nunca había sido realmente caballeroso, o eso se decía él―, **está bien, estoy contigo…** ―soltó las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente y con un suspiro acercó a la joven a su cuerpo, se agachó para tomarla detrás de las rodillas y la sacó del galerón, sentándose con ella bajo uno de los árboles que rodeaban el costado exterior del edificio― **¿Mejor?** ―preguntó acomodando su camisa en ella y la chica asintió contra su pecho y él, por alguna razón, la envolvió mejor en sus brazos.

 _De alguna manera se sentía muy correcto el tenerla así de cerca._

― **Gray Sama… gracias por estar con Juvia…** ―susurró la chica con voz más tranquila.

Gray sonrió.

― **Supongo que es lo lógico** ―contestó él con otro murmullo―, **tú también has estado para mí…**

La chica en su regazo se mordió el labio para no gritar de la emoción, y en su lugar se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

― **Gray Sama… Juvia…** ―intentó no tartamudear pero fue imposible―, **Juvia a usted…**

― **Lo sé…** ―el chico soltó un suspiro, con delicadeza le quitó el sombrero de brujita y le acarició el flequillo de su suave cabello―, **si hay algo que te define es el ser tan transparente como el agua…**

― **Gray Sama…** ―respondió sonrojada por las palabras de él y su acción―, **también lo es…**

― **¡Ja! Por supuesto…** ―soltó divertido.

― **Bueno, a veces es un poco abstracto, como ver a través de agua congelada…** ―continuó la chica―, **se puede ver a través de usted, pero muchas veces las cosas se ven difusas.**

Él la observó un momento, sopesando su percepción de él y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

― **¿Y tarde o temprano termino siendo transparente como el agua?** ―Juvia asintió― **Me cuesta creer eso… pero…** ―colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella y frunció el ceño―, **no creo que contigo importe…** ―y actuando transparente, se acercó poco a poco a ella, y la besó.

La sorpresa fue el primer sentimiento en ella, y por un momento volvió a quedar congelada, pero no tardó mucho en sentir como el beso y el sentimiento detrás de él se deslizó a través de su ser y la inundó como una marejada de emociones. Los labios de su Gray Sama eran cálidos y rítmicos, su tacto en su mejilla era suave y exquisito y por ello pronto se entregó por completo al beso que expandió su dimensión cuando las puntas de sus lenguas se rozaron logrando sacar un gruñido arrebatador de él y un gemido de entrega de ella.

Sus bocas no se separaron, y sus manos se movieron por sus cuerpos con un deseo que estaba acumulado y retenido por las paredes de hielo que él intentó poner pero ahora se derretían.

 _Algo que tarde o temprano pasaría._

Las manos del azabache se deslizaron de la cintura hacia las piernas desnudas de la mujer y mandaron un cosquilleo tan intenso a la peliceleste que ésta cambió su posición y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre sin camisa que se sintió débil cuando las pequeñas manos de Juvia sobre él se deslizaron por su torso vendado como agua hirviendo.

Su escaso oxigeno dejó de ser suficiente y sus bocas se separaron por un momento.

― **Gr-Gray Sama…** ―habló ella casi sin aire y con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas―, **dicen que cuando hace frío es porque estás en presencia de un fantasma… entonces… ¿Qué significa cuando…** ―se mordió el labio y el brillo de sus ojos secó la boca del azabache― **comienzas a sentir mucho calor?**

Gray tragó grueso.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la falda y acarició con ternura los muslos de la peliceleste antes de poder hablar sin pasar vergüenza por su estado _exaltado_.

― **Significa…** ―dejó los muslos de la mujer y subió sus manos a su delicado rostro―, **que necesitamos ir a esa fiesta y luego hablar… de ciertas cosas importantes…** ―Juvia iba a protestar pero la acercó a él y la silenció con un beso―. **Créeme** , **tendrás tu respuesta** ―susurró a su oído―, **el truco en Halloween es no comerse tan temprano los dulces…**

Juvia tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de su Gray Sama para no caer casi desmayada.

Gray rió y la abrazó contra sí.

… _La fiesta podía esperar un rato más…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Los reviews deciden las contis D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

El titulo viene de los prompt que usé para este cap:

 **#07:** There´s hay from the truck-bed all over my ass. Can you help me get it off?

 **#10:** They say you feel cold when you´re in the presence of a ghost. What´s it mean when you star getting hot?

 **BDSM** : Bondage,dominación, sumisión, sadismo, masoquismo. Y la palabra de seguridad a la que se refiere Kana, es una palabra ―cualquier palabra― que la pareja decide para ser utilizada cuando uno de los involucrados se siente incómodo, con dolor o quiere parar con el acto/sesión.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Espero les haya gustado. xD Les digo que todos los prompt de esa lista de Halloween son medio sexosos. No me culpen a mí. DDD:

¿Qué pareja seguirá? :x

Obviamente habrá Jerza. 7w7r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Cuatro & Ocho

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Siguiendo la temática Halloween llega el segundo capítulo. **STINGUE**. Por cierto, aunque cada cap puede ser tomado como OS ―y se pueden leer sin necesidad de leer los otros―, en realidad todo está sucediendo en la misma fiesta. **xD** Ya decidí que esto tendrá **cuatro** caps, el siguiente tendrá dos parejas **Gale Y Laxjane** y el último será **Jerza**. **7w7)r** Gracias por leer y comentar. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Nymus**

― _Quien me evangelizó en la luz del Stingue―_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt son tomados de listas en Tumblr y proporcionados por la moderación del foro **CANNON ISLAND** para el reto de Halloween. La historia rara loca y cursi es mía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tricks & Sweets**

 **.**

― **Cuatro y Ocho―**

 **.**

 **Stingue**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando despertó en la improvisada cama todo le picaba.

Y es que bueno, el que lo tiraran en un montón de heno sin ninguna manta por debajo y el vistiese solo unas apretadas mallas verdes bajo su traje de tela ligera no era nada bueno, pero era lo que cabía de esperar por haberse desmayado cuando iba en la camioneta de Kana.

Y es que su problema de mareo por movimiento no era compatible con la loca manera en que la mujer conducía.

 _Debió sospecharlo cuando la vio tomar alcohol al encender el motor._

― **¿Mejor?** ―una voz a su lado lo hizo mover su cabeza para buscar su fuente.

― **¿Rogue?** ―parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió―. **Al menos ahora sé que no me han dibujado un pene en la cara mientras dormía** ―el chico de oscura cabellera sonrió divertido.

― **¿Estás seguro?** ―subió una ceja― **La** _ **Señorita**_ **Minerva** ―mencionó el titulo con el que la mujer los obligaba a llamarla desde que eran niños y ella se declaró su ama y señora en el jardín de niños―, **estaba aquí hace un rato y no te recomiendo verte en un espejo.**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―el rubio asustado se levantó de un brinco y se cubrió la cara con las manos― **¿¡Por qué no la detuviste!?**

― **Acaso tú alguna vez has podido detener a la Señorita cuando se le ocurre algo** ―Sting negó derrotado, él y Rogue habían vivido bajo el látigo de Minerva desde la infancia y ambos conocían los pesares, e incapacidades del otro demasiado bien―, **por algo estamos así vestidos** ―el azabache se señaló su traje similar al del rubio pero todo ―hasta las mallas―en negro―. **Siempre terminamos obedeciendo, y su orden fue clara tú de Peter Pan y yo de tu sombra** ―recitó de memoria―, **la Señorita del capitán Garfio y Yukino de su mano de derecha pirata, Orfus del cocodrilo y…** ―se mordió la mejilla para no reír.

Sting rió por él.

― **¡Rufus de Tinkerbell!** ―se sostuvo el estómago debido a las carcajadas― **¿Ya lo viste? ¿Vino en vestido?**

― **No** ―soltó una risilla imaginando eso―, **no lo he visto, he estado cuidándote desde que llegué.**

― **¿Crees que venga?**

― **Más le vale, perdimos la apuesta y nos tocó pagar, la Señorita jamás permitirá que se libre de esto** ―negó con la cabeza, la última vez que alguien la desobedeció terminó con diarrea―, **de seguro nadie la desobedecerá.**

― **¿Quién dice eso?** ―sonrió con sorna― **¿Qué no ves que yo lo hice?** ―se señaló su propio traje.

― **¿Eh?** ―Rogue levantó una ceja.

― **¿¡Qué no lo ves!?** ―elevó el mentón orgulloso― **Vine de Robin Hood no de Peter Pan** ―el ojirubí se golpeó la cara con la mano.

― **Eres un idiota…** ―resopló porque entre el traje de Robin Hood y el de Peter Pan no había una gran diferencia―, **de verdad** **merecías un pene en la cara.**

― **¡Oye!** ―empezó a reclamar pero se llevó las manos al rostro y volteó a ver el granero lleno de paja y ropa de trabajo― **¡Tengo que borrar esto! ¿Dónde hay un espejo? ¿Lo dibujo muy grande?**

― **En proporción a tu cabezota** ―Rogue se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar la burla dentro de él―, **así que sí, es grande…**

― **¡Maldita sea! Al final me han hecho un retrato de tamaño real de mi propio pene en la cara** ―dijo medio en broma medio en serio y su sombra ―Rogue―, comenzó a reír abiertamente y sin pena.

 _Algo que solo Sting lograba._

 _Y algo que a Sting le gustaba lograr._

― **¿Sting Sama? ¿Rogue Sama?** ―una voz curiosa se oyó tras la puerta del granero e improvisada habitación de descanso **― Minerva Sama quiere que vayan a jugar con ella en la competencia de moldear calabazas…**

Rogue y Sting sintieron un escalofrío.

 _Ni en putas participarían en algo en lo que Minerva tuviese permitido usar un cuchillo._

La última vez que participaron en un concurso de calabazas con ella todo se tornó en una especie de película clase B en dónde la sangre ―el relleno de la calabaza―, llenó todas las paredes de la casa de los abuelos de Sting y la señora anciana terminó asustada de por vida con las creaciones de órganos humanos de calabaza muy realistas de Minerva.

Aunque gracias a ello su abuela aceptó que era mejor que Sting terminara como pareja de Rogue que de Minerva, como lo había esperado desde que eran niños. Así que de cierta manera su sadismo contra calabazas les benefició.

 _Sí, inocentes calabazas murieron para el bien de su relación._

― **Sting sigue inconsciente** ―improvisó el azabache―, **apenas despierte iremos** ―Sting le dio un pulgar arriba y le luego le hizo un corazón juntando sus palmas.

 _Like y Me encanta._

Rogue supo que lo había hecho bien.

― **Bien, le avisaré a Minerva Sama. Estaremos en el galerón de juegos.**

― **Gracias Yukino, allí iremos en cuanto despierte el idiota mayor.**

Sting frunció el ceño.

 _Un "Me enoja"_

Rogue sonrió por hacerlo bien otra vez.

― **Espero que Sting Sama se recupere pronto** ―fue lo último que dijo la preocupada mujer antes de irse.

― **Estamos en peligro** ―se cruzó de brazos el rubio―, **si tardamos la Señorita nos viene a buscar con el cuchillo… Esto me recuerde el plot de aquella película que nos obligó a ver hace unos días…**

Rogue tragó grueso.

 _Esa película había hecho sonreír demasiado a Minerva y por tanto daba más miedo recordarla._

― **Podemos fingir que nos perdimos…**

― **¿Cómo?** ―preguntó interesado.

― **Esta granja es un compendio de un montón de galerones, les decimos que nos perdimos y no pudimos llegar a tiempo…** ―comentó no muy seguro el azabache.

― **No es mal plan** ―aceptó Sting―, **pero primero quiero quitarme esto de la cara.**

― **¿Entonces salimos?**

― **Sí, además** ―sonrió de manera ladeada y picara, como Rogue siempre lo había visto hacer cuando una travesura le venía a la mente―, **en los filmes gore de la Señorita esta es usualmente la parte en donde la pareja calentona se separa del grupo** ―se acercó al chico, le puso la mano en el hombro y le cerró un ojo―, **sígueme, a menos que estés asustado…**

― **Idiota…** ―intentó sonar fastidiado pero sonrió.

 _Ese era el Sting que lo había enamorado después de todo._

Y tal como lo dijo Rogue, la granja estaba compuesta por varios galerones.

Algunos de ellos vacíos y a oscuras, en otros estaba la comida, la cocina, y los juegos, de hecho en ese tuvieron que esconderse rápidamente entre las cuatro mujeres y ocho hombres que veían como una albina y dos pelinegras endemoniadas descuartizaban inocentes calabazas, así que, para no ser descubiertos por la Señorita ―asesina serial―, terminaron interrumpiendo una sesión de besos de una pareja conocida cerca de unos árboles.

 _Al parecer no eran la única pareja calentona que andaba escapada._

― **¿Dónde demonios está el baño?** ―casi gritó el rubio al seguir deambulando sin rumbo.

― **¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa?** ―contestó el azabache―. **Además la verdad no es…**

― **¡Ahí!** ―gritó Sting y lo sujetó de la mano para llevárselo corriendo a un pequeño edificio con puerta― **¡Entremos!** ―y sin dejarlo hablar lo metió con él.

― **Me lleva…** ―reclamó el rubio al ver solo una mesa y un par de sillas con una bola de cristal en el medio―, **tampoco es aquí.**

― **Alguien viene…** ―susurró el azabache y se sentó en una de las sillas, el rubio imitó su acción pero de un momento a otro se metió debajo de la mesa― **¿Qué diablos haces?**

― **¡No dejaré que nadie me vea** _ **esto**_ **en la cara!** ―reclamó con voz baja mientras se acomodaba bajo la pequeña mesa.

― **¡Sting, sal de ahí! ¡No tienes nada en…!** ―la puerta se abrió y una mujer castaña entró.

― **¡Hey, Rogue!** ―la chica sonrió―. **¿No me digas que tú también quieres una lectura?**

― **Lec-lectura…** ―balbuceó al sentir como la cara de Sting chocaba con su entrepierna―, **n-no… la verdad…**

― **¡Maldición! Aquí tampoco está libre…** ―una segunda voz―ésta molesta― se escuchó y enseguida Kana comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa.

― **Es Rufus…** ―susurró Rogue aguantándose la risa― **Esto no lo olvidaré nunca…** ―las carcajadas de Kana impedían que algo más se escuchara en el lugar, especialmente cuando comenzó a golpear su mano contra la mesa intentando controlar la risa al ver al alto hombre con el cabello recogido y usando un vestido que parecía hecho de hojas―. **Tienes que ver esto…**

― **¡No puedo verlo! ¡Estoy escondiendo mi cara en tu regazo!** ―murmuró el rubio quien se removió un poco para ver por debajo del mantel, pero el pelinegro lo retuvo con un fiero abrazo de sus piernas ya que el movimiento de la cara del chico estaba estimulando sus partes especiales apenas cubiertas por las mallas.

― **Maldito, Rogue…** ―farfulló el rubio contra la entrepierna del azabache y de pronto una sonrisa llenó su rostro y acarició las partes del ojirubí haciéndolo aguantar la respiración.

― **No puedo creer ser yo quien lo diga pero… deseo olvidar todo este día…** ―el sonrojado castaño de piernas recién depiladas para combinar con el corto vestido, se dio la media vuelta avergonzado y se fue a buscar otro refugio.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

― **E-eso…** ―Kana apenas pudo abrir la boca para tomar un trago de su botella especial―, **eso yo no lo olvidaré… ¡Minerva es una genia!** ―se limpió las lágrimas con el borde de su disfraz de mesera alemana― **En fin…** ―volvió a ver al pelinegro que por alguna razón tenía la cara roja― **¿Quieres que te lea las cartas?**

El chico negó con la cabeza.

― **¿Seguro? Sé me da muy bien.**

Rogue negó otra vez y metió una de sus manos debajo de la mesa para impedir el movimiento que hacia Sting.

 _El rubio abrió la boca y su aliento caliente hizo casi gemir al azabache._

Y ambos brincaron cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de improviso.

― **¿Han visto a Jellal?** ―preguntó preocupada la mujer pelirroja al abrir la puerta y Rogue ahogó un gemido extraño al sentir la mano de Sting tratar de remover las mallas.

― **¿A Jellal?** ―contestó la castaña y meditó por un momento que a Rogue se le antojó a una eternidad por las acciones del hombre debajo de la mesa―. **Me pareció verlo hace una hora, creo que se lo llevaron a comprar las cosas que hacían falta, pero ya debería haber vuelto. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?**

― **Y-yo…** ―la mujer con largo abrigo largo masculino la miró preocupada―, **no quiero interrumpirte** ―miró hacia Rogue―, **además si fue con los demás…**

― **No creo que a Rogue le importe, puedo venir luego y…**

― **¡NO!** ―el chico casi gritó y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

― **¿No?** ―preguntaron en coro las dos mujeres al hombre que tenía la respiración agitada y la cara roja.

― **N-no… no me importa… yo…** ―sujetó el borde de la mesa con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en formar las silabas de sus palabras―, **pu-puedo espe-esperar…**

― **Okeeeey…** ―Kana alzó una ceja extrañada y su mirada siguió la mano de Rogue que se escondía debajo del mantel―. **¿No te estás tocando tus partecitas bajo mi mesa de adivinación, verdad?** ―Erza se sonrojó, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y siguió la misma dirección de la mirada de la castaña.

― **¡C-cla-claro que no!** ―tartamudeó avergonzado y sacó su mano totalmente limpia y seca de debajo de la mesa―. **So-solo comí muchos dulces…** **y me siento un poco mal** ―sintió la vibración de la risa de Sting a lo largo de su húmedo empalme y por miedo a que descubrieran lo que hacia el rubio, apretó más el abrazo de sus piernas en él― **Y si van por el lado del cerco este…** ―respiró hondo para mantener el temple que perdía con cada movimiento de la lengua del rubio― **¡VERAN A GRAY Y A JUVIA BESÁNDOSE!** ―gritó al sentir el filo de los dientes de Sting y pudo dejarse ir tranquilo porque las dos mujeres no tardaron en irse muy emocionadas al recibir tal información sobre esa otra pareja― **Te odio…** ―susurró con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en los labios.

― **No te lo creo…** ―rió Sting debajo de la mesa―, **pero la Señorita nos matará porque debemos cambiarnos el disfraz. Aquí abajo hay un… pequeño desastre…**

Rogue rió.

― **Está bien, Rufus la hará reír lo suficiente, y vi un par de trajes de granjero en la habitación en la que estábamos.**

― **¿Iremos en otra misión de escondite?**

Rogue asintió aunque Sting no podía verlo.

― **Y no tenías ningún dibujo en la cara… pero ya que siempre escoges el truco ante el dulce, te engañé…** ―se burló el azabache.

― **Eres un idiota…** ―declaró el rubio al salir de su escondite―, **pero bueno, de cierta manera al final si tuve uno de** _ **esos**_ **en la cara…**

Ambos rieron de tal certeza.

… _Porque al final para ambos hubo dulce y truco…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Los reviews deciden las contis D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

El titulo viene de los prompt que usé para este cap:

 **#4:** "I can't look! I'm hiding my face in your lap."

 **#8:** "This is usually the part in the slasher flick where the hornycouple sneaks away from the group… follow me, unless you're scared."

 **Trajes:** No sé sí lo han notado pero el traje de Robin Hood y Peter Pan son muy similares, verde, con mallas abajo y con sombrerito. O al menos las versiones que yo he visto. xD En cuanto a Rogue estaba vestido de la "sombra" de Peter Pan.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Espero les haya gustado. xD A final quedó medio limonoso pero ¡Baaah! Es la idea del reto. xDDD

Si quieren leer más de los retos escritos por otros participantes y de otras parejas y de otros prompts y de… :okya: les recomiendo pasarse por el topic **"Reto: ¿Dulce, truco o lemon?"** en el foro de Fanfiction **Cannon Island.**

Gracias por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Banana Sama**

 **LightBlue17**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Bluewater14**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** : El año pasado escribí algo más de misterio, sobrenatural pero este año no planeaba escribir nada para Halloween, pero luego leí los prompt y las ideas surgieron. xD Así que bueno… xD DD: Tal vez necesites un exorcismo. DDD: Ese Gray es un goloso. 7w7r Y el Jerza será el último de los cuatro OS porque yo soy de las que dejan lo mejor para lo último (¿) xD Gracias por leer. Beshos.

 **Tinta De Dragón** : ¡Ajá! ¿Qué situaciones de recordaron el heno en el trasero, pilla? 7w7r Pilla… muy pilla… Bueno, ya decidí las demás parejas, que solo serán cuatro caps. xD Gale/Miraxus (2x1) y Jerza A,A. Como vez acá me tiré por el BL, aunque a veces shipeo el Rokino. xD Me alegra que te interese el ship de Kana en Sinfonía. *w* Guaa~ Me emociona. Gracias por leer. Beshos. O3O/

 **Guest** : Amor eterno también para vos que me alegras leyendo y comentando. Beshos. *3*

 **Anuko50 Jerza** : Yo feliz de tu acoso, siempre que veo que alguien lee más de tres de mis historias y no se empalaga y lee más me sorprende y me halaga. xD Gracias por apreciar los detalles. *w* Y yo también amodoro el Gruvia. NwN ¡Jeje! Bueno, a veces los temas que uso no son comunes y por eso añado el glosario, me alegra que les sea de utilidad, al final es bueno aprender algo de todo lo que hacemos, aunque sea la simpleza de leer un fic. NwN

Bueno, lo de que todas las historias van ligadas, lo acertaste. De esa manera no tengo que inventar mucho plot con cada una, y en cuanto a que parejas se viene el siguiente será un Gale/Laxjane :x

No sería yo si no escribo Jerza, si es que me meto Jerza en todo. xD Y el Jerza será la última pareja. :x ¿Por qué? No sé, suelo dejar lo mejor para lo último. xDDDDDDD O eso espero… Tus ideas están geniales, me gusta leerlas, la que has dado del Laxjane es muy similar a lo que ocurrirá. *w* Pobre tu madre xD Ten cuidado que no te envíe a un psiquiatra. xDDD

Acá tenemos un problema, mi fan número uno es mi Vita… Dx En serio, la culpa de que escriba es de ella. xD Y para vos en España, un gran gracias y un besazo. O3O/

PD: OMG! He leído tus otros dos reviews. No te culpo que a veces a mí me pasa, más cuando FF se pone troll. xD Lo que me he reído, pero más que me has parecido re contra adorable y abrazable. Sos un sol, linda. Muchas gracias. :33333333

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : Te pido disculpas acá de nuevo por lo de IDS. Ya lo respondí. QwQ

Pues espero te gusten y te saquen una sonrisa, el año pasado me decanté por un especial de misterio/sobrenatural/casa encantada y este año quise jugar con el otro lado de Halloween. xD

Kana siempre está pensando en fiesta, y no, no era Laxus. xDD Era Sting. Gray está enamorado de Juvi pero no le da la gana admitirlo. ¡Tsundere! xD Éste Jellal, como en el Mashiverse, anda perdido. D: Pobre Erza. Gray se desnudará en todos los multiversos. xDD Esa frase de Gray deja muy claro lo que ocurrirá luego… 7x7 Escribir historias cortas me relaja. xD Las parejas que siguen serán Miraxus/Gale (en un mismo cap) y Jerza en el último cap. 7w7r Bueno, no sé si el Stingue es sorpresa, ya he escrito de ellos. xD

Gracias mil. Disculpas de nuevo. Beshos. O3O/

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Uno, Seis & Catorce

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Saben qué? **7w7)r** Nunca le crean a Sabastu cuando dice que una historia tendrá **"X"** cantidad de capítulos. **:x** No es que mienta, es que se me alborota la musa y todo se extiende. **xD** Se supone que este seria un **Laxjane x Gale** en **2x1** pero al Laxjane lo amo tanto que tomó posesión de todo el cap. **7w7)r** Y bueno, el Gale será el siguiente y para el **31 de Octubre** , será el **Jerza** , como lo planeado. **U-U)/** Disculpen mi mal cálculo en letras, que en números se me da muy bien. **xD**

En fin, gracias por su apoyo. Siempre me alegran los días. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a BlueMoonDaughter**

― _A quien mis verdosos ojos a veces no ven―_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt son tomados de listas en Tumblr y proporcionados por la moderación del foro **CANNON ISLAND** para el reto de Halloween. La historia rara loca y cursi es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tricks & Sweets**

 **.**

― **Uno, Seis y Catorce―**

 **.**

 **LaxJane**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No se cansaba de mirar a todos los que reían.

La fiesta que organizó junto a Kana estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas y prueba de ello había sido el concurso de esculpir calabazas en donde las porras no habían cesado en ningún momento, y aunque al final Ultear había ganado por cuestión de tiempo, ella se había divertido mucho usando un cuchillo ―participando―.

 _Mirajane estaba feliz._

Pero además de eso habían otras cosas que hacían que su sonrisa no se desvaneciese de su rostro ―algo raro de que sucediese de todas maneras―, y una de esas cosas era ver que sus dotes de casamentera habían funcionado y el plan de su grupo de cupidos de traer a Juvia y Gray juntos en la camioneta y dejarlos a solas había funcionado de las mil maravillas y aunque ahora Gray estaba peleando con Natsu luego de que perdieran la competencia en parejas de _"Tres Piernass"_ , sabía que él y Juvia habían estado muy juntitos hacía un rato, ya que una pelirroja y una castaña les habían avisado tanto a ella como a Ultear para ir a ver a la pareja en su escondite del amor.

" _Nido de amor", les corrigió Juvia cuando le preguntaron._

― **¡Sabía que debía de haber concursado con Juvia! ¡Ella se coordina perfecto conmigo!¡Eres un inútil, pelo de chicle!** ―la mencionada se sonrojaba mientras escuchaba la gran verdad que decía su Gray Sama.

 _Ellos siempre estaban en un unísono._

― **¡Perdimos porque tu pantalón se te soltó y nos estorbó, stripper!** ―reclamó el otro y cosas comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro.

La albina con su vestido de látex emulando una espía secreta al mejor estilo Romanov y similares, continuó sonriendo cuando una de las decoraciones de fantasmas con tela y almohadas se estrelló contra su cara y arruinó parte de su esfuerzo en la mañana, pero esa elongación de los labios curvó una de sus orillas de manera sádica y asesina cuando la pelea entre Natsu y Gray logró que los dulces favoritos de su hermana Lisanna ―que habían sido ganados luego de una muy dura contienda de imitar animales contra Millianna―, se cayeran en la piscina de lodo en donde se celebraría la búsqueda de la llave del tesoro encantado.

― **Mis…** ―la albina menor casi sollozó al perder sus raros dulces del premio pero ante la inmediata disculpa y arrepentimiento de los chicos sonrió como si todo estuviese bien.

 _Y no, no estaba bien._

Al menos no para una hermana mayor con fuertes instintos maternales y tendencia a la sobreprotección.

― **Gray, Natsu…** ―les llamó con dulzura y los rostros de los chicos perdieron todo color― **¿Pueden venir un momento, por favor?**

― **M-mira…** ―balbucearon en coro temiendo la ira de la demonio en traje de sadista ―espía― y sonrisa perpetua en el rostro.

― **¿¡Dónde está Ultear!?** ―una voz feroz desvió toda la atención del asunto― **¿¡Dónde está!?**

― **Ara~** ―contestó la albina divertida al ver a casi todo el casting de Peter Pan detrás de la azabache―, **Ultear San fue a concursar junto con Erik y Meredy en el concurso de "Tumbas Musicales"** ―lo que era en realidad otro de los planes para juntar a Erik y su amiga Kinana al poner a escucharla durante el juego trozos de las canciones que el pelirrojo había escrito en " _secreto"_ para la chica de cabello morado.

Y es que en su grupo de _CasaSexoMenteras_ no había nada que no pudiese ser averiguado.

 _Y a Jellal era fácil sacarle información de su amigo si la interrogadora era Erza._

― **¿¡Así que huye de la revancha, eh!?** ―la mujer azabache se sonó los nudillos y con una sonrisa llena de superioridad ordenó a su sequito― **¡Participaremos en lo que sea que esa otra mujer participe! ¿Entendieron?**

― **¡Sí, Señorita!** ―asintieron una pirata, un cocodrilo, una masculina Tinkerbell y un par de granjeros que parecían algo golpeados pero que igual sonreían, un momento después la fila que comandaba Minerva se retiró.

― **¡Ella es todo un hombre!** ―declaró el hermano de Mirajane y su hermana asintió en acuerdo.

― **Elfman** ―empezó una mujer de ondulada cabellera castaña mientras se acomodaba los lentes― **Laxus Sama me pidió ir a comprar más cervezas** ―Mirajane sonrió, su rubio colaboró en uno de los planes como se lo pidió―. **Esas sucias camionetas son muy difíciles de manejar si se comparan a mi hermoso auto de ciudad** ―se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado―. **Y como tengo la pierna enyesada no puedo manejar… bien…** ―admitió a regañadientes aún molesta de su accidente en ciertas escaleras.

― **Pe-pero…** ―tartamudeó el albino―, **yo… debo cuidar a mis hermanas.**

Mirajane suspiró.

― **Elfman** ―su hermano la volteó a ver sonrojado―, **es de hombres acompañar a una dama en apuros.**

― **¡Yo no soy una mujer en apuros!** ―reclamó molesta la castaña con hermosas ―y nada practicas― alas de hada, y en su acto de rebeldía trastrabilló al apoyarse mal en el suelo, por suerte el joven de blanco cabello fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerla antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

― **Y Elfman** ―habló de nuevo Mirajane mientras la pareja se veía a la cara sonrojados―, **llévala alzada hasta la camioneta.**

― **¡Como digas, Nee San! ¡Es de hombres hacerlo!** ―el hombre entre hombres no perdió tiempo y a pesar de los reclamos de Evergreen tomó a la mujer en brazos ―que no tardó en abrazarlo con fuerza bastante incapaz de esconder una sonrisa satisfecha―, y se fue a su misión encomendada.

Mirajane observó orgullosa a la pareja saliente y luego recordó algo importante.

 _Gray y Natsu._

Pero cuando los buscó con la mirada estos ya se habían marchado.

Cerró los ojos un momento pensando en cómo arreglar todo el asunto luego.

― **¿Estás bien, Mira?** ―la voz de su amiga pelirroja la trajo de vuelta a la fiesta― **¿Algún plan salió mal?**

― **Ara~ Er-Chan…** ―sonrió feliz de nuevo―, **todo ha salido de maravilla.**

― **Eso me alegra** ―sonrió feliz de que todo marchase a la perfección pero Mirajane frunció el ceño.

― **¿Aún no has encontrado a Jellal? ¿Por qué pareces un poco pálida?** ―observó el gesto de la mujer y se preocupó― **¿Le pasó algo?**

― **Oh, no, no…** ―negó rápidamente― **Levy me acaba decir que luego de volver de las compras con los demás se ofreció a llevar a casa a Bizca y a Alzack ya que Kana se encargó de que ambos se pasaran un poco de copas.**

― **Oh, entiendo…** ―le puso una mano en el hombro abrigado de su amiga―, **lamento que no esté saliendo tan romántico para ti, Er Chan.**

― **Está bien** ―sonrió con resignación―, **lo importante es que vendrá en un rato.**

― **Eso es verdad, pero** ―la miró de nuevo con ojo quirúrgico― **¿Por qué estás conmocionada? ¿Ichiya San te está persiguiendo de nuevo?**

― **No…** ―la pelirroja contuvo un escalofrío―, **Jellal se encargó de eso hace horas** ―escondió las sonrojadas mejillas en el abrigo―. **Es por** **algo que no debí ver…** ―la albina le miró sin entender―. **Créeme Mira, te hago un favor al no decirte, no estás en condiciones para soportarlo…** ―negó con la cabeza―. **La ignorancia y el** **olvidar en este caso, es una bendición…** ―Mirajane sonrió entre divertida, comprensiva y extrañada― **Hablando de olvidar ¿has visto a Kana? Creo que necesito beber algo…** _ **fuerte**_ **…**

Mirajane parpadeó sorprendida.

― **¿De verdad estás bien, Er Chan?**

― **Lo estaré cuando consiga ese trago** ―metió las manos en el abrigo que Jellal le había prestado hacia horas y que contenía unos dulces, un bombón de chocolate que sospechaba era un regalo de Jellal para ella y por eso aún no se lo había comido y el móvil que olvidó volver a darle al azulado―, **además debo ayudar con, aquellos dos…** ―señaló con la cabeza al otro galerón en donde según el plan en un rato deberían de estar Levy y Gajeel.

― **Es verdad** ―aún faltan unos cuantos―, **pero no creo que debas ir a…** ―su consejo se interrumpió cuando sus ojos siempre alertas y observadores vieron como su alto rubio le tendía una bolsita llena de dulces a Bickslow y le señalaba discretamente con la cabeza a su hermana menor ―y algo entristecida― Lisanna.

Sonrió enternecida.

― **¿No debería?** ―volvió a traerla de vuelta Erza y Mira negó.

― **No, creo que hoy todos estaremos bien** ―esta vez la pelirroja fue la extrañada pero dejó el tema al ver como el rubio amor de su amiga se acercaba a ellas―. **Muy bien, pero no tomes mucho…** ―aconsejó y la pelirroja asintió.

― **Si me van a fastidiar con sus planes les diré que he hecho lo que me han pedido** ―comenzó el ojiverde―. **Y fue difícil mandar a Freed a donde me pidieron.**

― **Lo has hecho bien, agente Pikachu** ―le felicitó la albina refiriéndose al traje negro de combate y espionaje con lentes oscuros en la cabeza que traía Laxus―. **Más que bien.**

― **¡Ja! ¿Y qué esperabas?** ―sonrió arrogante― **Estás hablando conmigo, demonio.**

― **Y yo me iré a buscar a Kana** ―susurró Erza al ver las sonrisillas pecaminosas en ambos, retirándose al mismo tiempo que emitía sus palabras.

― **Tienes razón, Pikachu** ―se acercó al hombre y le pasó los brazos por las cintura―, **y haces más de lo que te pido** ―subió su mirada hacia el rubio que tenía una ceja alzada en señal de incomprensión―. **Fue muy lindo de tu parte el darle todos esos dulces a Lisanna** ―lo abrazó más fuerte y se puso de puntillas―. **Me dan ganas de darte algo en recompensa…**

Laxus sonrió de medio lado.

― **¿Ah sí?** ―se inclinó a la albina y la envolvió en sus brazos― **¿Y qué me darás si te digo que pasé muchos malos ratos ganando todos esos dulces en el juego de** _ **21 infernal**_ **en contra de Jura? ¿Sabes cuantas veces terminé con castigo hasta que ese uno, seis y catorce me hicieron ganar por fin?**

Ciertamente las mezclas misteriosas que debían tomar y que preparó Erik Cobra para la fiesta eran venenos a temer.

― **No sé…** ―le dio un beso en la mandíbula―, **pero me sorprende que participaras en un juego.**

― **Bueno** ― se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su disfraz y sacó una paleta en forma de calabaza―, **cierto demonio se la pasó diciendo toda la tarde que estaba antojada por estas raras paletas, y el premio incluía algunas junto con el otro montón de dulces.**

 _Las mejillas de la albina se colorearon de carmín._

Muchos podrían ver a Laxus Dreyar como un hombre duro, rudo, y demasiado pagado de sí mismo, y, aunque de cierta manera lo fuese, Laxus Dreyar era en esencia un hombre comprensivo, protector y amable, que no gustaba de demostrarlo de manera abierta, pero siempre lograba demostrarlo de maneras que la sorprendían.

Como la manera en que dio la bolsa de dulces a Bickslow para que consolara a su hermana, o entrar a juegos que odiaba para ganar unas paletas para ella.

 _Siempre la sorprendía._

Y siendo la albina la mujer tremendamente observadora que era le era refrescante y emocionante tener junto a ella a alguien al que no podía predecir y que llenaba su vida de giros imprevistos y dulces sorpresas.

Sus ojos azules se aguaron.

― **¿Mira?** ―preocupado el rubio tomó con delicadeza su rostro en sus usualmente rudas manos― **¿Estás bien?**

La mujer asintió y se limpió las lágrimas en la pechera de su disfraz.

― **¿Entonces por qué lloras, demonio?**

― **Es que de verdad quería comer de esas paletas…** ―sollozó y se apegó más a él.

Laxus rió.

― **Sabía que debía conseguir lo que se le antojó a la madre de mi futuro bebé** ―una mano de Laxus bajó hasta la cintura de la albina y la acarició―, **y eso que apenas llevas un mes. Tendré que sacrificarme mucho a partir de ahora para cumplir tus caprichos.**

Mira acompañó la risa de Laxus.

― **¿Y por eso cumpliste mi capricho de venir en conjunto?** ―Laxus asintió― **Bien…** ―la mujer se acercó al oído del rubio y susurró― **¿Puedes meter la mano en mi escote y sacar la llave que está ahí?**

Laxus la miró sorprendido.

― **¿Q-qué?** ―casi gruñó al sentir como ella tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a la cremallera frontal del traje.

― **A las embarazadas se nos antojan muchas cosas, y…** ―bajó de nuevo la voz y su aliento crispó el cabello en la base del cuello de Laxus― **Te prometí un premio si aceptabas venir disfrazados en pareja este año** ―el rubio sintió la sedosidad del sostén de la albina y tragó grueso al asentir―. **Bueno, estoy lista para recompensarte…** ―sus ojos le hablaron de pecado y placer y el Dreyar no dudó en tomar la llave que yacía en medio de los pechos de la albina.

― **¿Dónde?** ―preguntó con voz ronca y varonil y la albina sonrió con emoción latente.

― **El galerón que está afuera a la derecha.**

 _Laxus Dreyar no perdió tiempo._

Subió la cremallera del disfraz y se llevó a la albina con rapidez y cuidado al lugar indicado.

Tan rápido como un rayo, la pareja llegó al pequeño galerón y se encerraron allí, el disfraz de la mujer no tardó en caer al suelo un momento después de que el rubio se quitara su camisa y tomara con fiereza los labios de la albina que reía traviesa con cada gruñido que daba el hombre.

― **¿Se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes, mujer diabólica?** ―murmuró contra sus labios al no hallar razón de la constante risa de Mirajane.

― **Ara~ Solo me preguntaba algo** ―el gesto de impaciencia del rubio la hizo divertirse más y continuar con la cuestión― **¿Crees que pueda lamer por completo toda esta** _ **paleta**_ **…** ―el rubio casi pierde el control cuando la mano de la mujer se deslizó de su fuerte abdomen hasta su entrepierna ansiosa― **…sin que me metas mano mientras lo intento?**

Laxus negó con una sonrisa divertida.

― **Eres un chico muy sincero y noble** ―chasqueó la lengua la albina e infló las mejillas―, **no habrá truco para ti…**

― **Mi época de chico malo terminó hace unos años** ―acarició el rostro de la mujer que lo alejó de esa soledad en la que vivía―, **y gracias a eso obtendré mi dulce por portarme bien…** ―sonrió de medio lado y Mirajane Strauss se sintió indefensa ante su atractivo y aura de peligrosidad que aunque ya no se sintiese un chico malo aún mantenía― **Y sé cuál es mi favorito…** ―le susurró al oído y Mirajane ahogó un gritito cuando de manera sorpresiva Laxus la tomó de la cintura y la subió a una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas del galerón.

― **La-laxus…** ―gimió al sentir como retiraba sus pequeñas bragas y abría sus piernas con cuidado―, **creo que mejor…**

― **No tientes si no vas a dar algo a cambio, demonio…** ―le besó el interior de los muslos y la miró con fuego verde en sus ojos lascivos― **¿Puedo tomar mi premio?** ―la Strauss asintió incapaz de resistirse al hombre frente a ella, sus ojos azules brillantes con la misma lujuria y sus labios jugosos abiertos en expectante éxtasis― **Y es por eso que tienes mi alma en tus manos…** ―su aliento húmedo acarició el centro de las piernas de la albina y cuando Laxus tocó con su lengua lo que su aliento había proclamado suyo, las manos de Mirajane se perdieron en el cabello dorado del hombre que la hacia gemir sin control en ese Halloween de travesuras.

… _Porque los trucos a veces son tan placenteros como los dulces…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **:D Los comentarios deciden las contis D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

El titulo viene de los prompt que usé para este cap:

 **#1** "I promised a reward if you did a couple's costume with me this year. Well, I'm ready to pay up."

 **#6** "Do you think I can lick my way down to the stick of this lollipop? Can you keep your hands to yourself while I try?"

 **#14** "It was really sweet of you to give all of your candy to my [insert any relative]. It makes me want to give you something sweet too."

 **Tres Piernas:** Una carrera en la que se atan juntos dos de los pies de los concursantes ―uno y uno― y se corre como si se tuvieran tres piernas. Se requiere de mucha sincronización y cooperación y ya saben que el fuego y el hielo no pueden colaborar sin que todo se vuelva vapor caliente. xD

 **Tumbas Musicales:** Lo mismo que sillitas musicales, se colocan "X" cantidad de sillas y "X más 1" personas. Se pone una pista musical y cuando esta se detenga deben sentarse, el que quede sin silla pierde. Como es Halloween las sillas fueron decoradas como tumbas.

 **Veintiuno Infernal:** Es como jugar 21/Black Jack pero quienes pierden se toman/comen una bebida o alimento desagradable, picante, etc como castigo.

 **Gane:** Laxus ganó con un uno, seis y catorce, lo que quiere decir que fue con dos Ases y un seis. Ciertas versiones del juego permiten que el As tenga valor de 1, 11 o 14 según elija el jugador.

 **CasaSexoMenteras:** Aunque las mencioné acá este fic no tiene que ver nada con Tatuaje, en donde se crearon estas conspiradoras. xD Es solo que son muy geniales para limitarlas a un solo universo.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Me sorprendió gratamente la buena recepción del Stingue. QwQ Muchísimas gracias, en serio, gracias. Espero no les molesten los cambios de planes, pero que se puede hacer cuando la musa te amenaza con un látigo… TTuTT)/ xD

Si quieren leer más de los retos escritos por otros participantes y de otras parejas y de otros prompts y de… :okya: les recomiendo pasarse por el topic **"Reto: ¿Dulce, truco o lemon?"** en el foro de Fanfiction **Cannon Island.**

Gracias por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os reviewistas con cuenta os respondo sus amables reviews por PM:

 **Nymus**

 **Bluewater**

A vosotras/os reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo sus amables reviews por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** : El BL tiene mucho encantó y merece al menos una pareja que lo represente. xD Sí, es el Chalet. :D ¡Yay! Es bueno saber que logré mi cometido con él. 7w7)r Y sí, Jerza para el final porque el postre va al último. A,A

Gracias por leer, Beshos.

 **Tinta De Dragón** : El Stingue es hermoso. A mí me evangelizaron con ellos. xDD SI quieres más fics de esta pareja te recomiendo a la stinguezadora mayor, Nymus. 7w7)r Ésta Minerva es una sádica y lo que dice se hace, mira que el pobre Rufus hasta se tuvo que depilar. xDDD Es universal dibujar un pene a quien se duerma (¿) Ésta señorita es una pilla, mirá que cosas hace. :x Espero te gusten los demás caps. Aunque terminé separando el Gale y el Miraxus. xDD

Beshos y mil gracias. O3O/

 **Guest** : ASDASDASD Gracias por darle oportunidad al ship. QwQ Me llenas de felicidad. Yo tampoco pensé nunca escribir BL, pero al final una pareja son dos personas que se aman sin importar su genero y el amor es amor, y el amor siempre gana. QwQ)9 xD ¿En serio no crees que soy cursi? DDD: *shock* Yo pensé que los cansaba con tanta miel. xD Gracias, demasiadas gracias por las lindas palabras. QuQ/ Me hacéis sonrojarme y ponerme feliz. Gracias mil. Beshos. O3O/

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : XD Bueno, ahora será un cap más, pero igual el Jerza estaba programado para el día de Halloween (31/10) xDD Es que quería a usar muchos pjs porque es una fiesta. 7u7)r Y bueno, el BL necesita algo de amor y el Stingue me gusta mucho. Minerva tiene una mente sádica y maquiavélica y ellos obedecen. xDD Pobre Sting, el creyéndosela de rebelde y vino igual de lo que no quería. xDD Rufus es un sueño para Mavis ¿creo? xDD Sí, Sting es muy hiperactivo y Rogue lo paga… pero le gusssssssta… 7w7 El abrigo, bueno… creo que ya imaginas porque se lo dio Jellal. :x Espero te gusten los siguientes caps. Beshos inmensos. Miles de gracias. O3O/

 **Anuko50 Jerza** : No responder un review es un sacrilegio. DD: El Gale tendrá capítulo solo para ellos al final. xDD Me alegra que no te defraudase el cap. NwN Las parejas tendrán sus pequeñas apariciones por aquí y por allá, que esta fiesta está super movida. xDDD Sos una adorable acosadora. X33333333 A veces me preguntó cómo pueden hacer eso de leer tantas historias mías, pero al parecer… hay gente tan mielera como yo… y eso es 7w7)r genial. Creo que varias de tus suposiciones se respondieron en este cap. ¿Qué suposiciones tendrás ahora? O: Tus reviews como vos son adorables. X3 Y Mi Maid seguro que lo actualizo la otra semana. :D Mirajane es una de mis waifus. 7w7)b Ella es genial. Huehuehue. Gracias por tus teorías, locura, adorabilidad, y mensajes subliminales. xD Beshos. O3O/

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Tres, Cinco & Trece

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Penúltimo cap del especial, un Gale pa´ endulzarlos. **7w7)r** Y metiches a montones pa´ burlarnos. **xD**

Por cierto, inicié con la semana de **"JERZA LOVE FEST"** , por si quieren echarle un vistazo y honrarme con sus comentarios, os advierte, lleven insulina y cepillo de dientes que es un festival de amor y hay miel en cada cap. **:x**

¡Espero disfruten el cap! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a MinSul6011**

― _Quien entiende el dolor de mi corazón―_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt son tomados de listas en Tumblr y proporcionados por la moderación del foro **CANNON ISLAND** para el reto de Halloween. La historia rara loca y cursi es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tricks & Sweets**

 **.**

― **Tres, Cinco & Trece―**

 **.**

 **GaLe**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa noche todo había empezado bien, pero había ido empeorando.

 _No sabía porque las cosas no se le daban cuando de verdad quería._

Gajeel Redfox llevaba un par de semanas intentando declarársele a una pequeña mujer de cabello celeste y ojos color oliva, mas cada intento resultaba un fiasco.

 _La invitó a comer, terminó intoxicado por los camarones que pidieron._

 _La llevó a pasear en barco, terminó vomitando todo el paseo por la borda._

 _La invitó a la montaña, los atacó una mamá jabalí furiosa._

 _La citó en una biblioteca y Levy no le prestó atención cuando vio unos raros tomos en exhibición._

Todos sus grandes planes inspirados en los libros románticos y de nobles caballeros de Levy, le fallaron

 _Nada le salió bien._

Sin embargo, gracias a sus habilidades majestuosas ―se decía él― descubrió dos cosas que le ayudarían:

 _La primera, ir con traje en conjunto en Halloween era considerado romántico según esos libros._

 _La segunda, el traje de Levy era de Caperucita Roja, así que él debía de ir de Lobo Feroz._

Y de esa manera no dolo cumplía con el estatuto uno, sino también que rememoraban una de las historias favoritas de la chica.

Y…

 _¿Quién si no él se comería a su Caperuchibi?_

Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Su plan y disfraz iban perfectos, su información hábil y secretamente recolectada ―según él, ya que en realidad Mira y Erza lo hablaron en voz alta a sabiendas que él escuchaba― habían asombrado a Levy quien al verlo se sonrojó y sonrió feliz, algo que para el Redfox fue digno de ver.

 _Pero después de eso todo salió mal._

Las razones eran varias, como que su primer _"halago"_ hacia ella fuese el que los zapatos con leve plataforma la hacían ver menos enana, o que cuando se acercó a desacomodarle el cabello como siempre hacia cuando la peliceleste inflaba las mejillas, una de sus falsas garras rasgó la caperuza roja de su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué los disfraces de mujeres eran tan delicados?_

Pero una de las peores cosas es que la molesta Levy McGarden se había terminado yendo en el auto con Jet y Droy ―amigos de infancia de la chica―, y él había terminado en el auto del peligro de las carreteras: Kana Alberona.

No había nadie que manejara como Kana cuando estaba tomada.

 _Gracias a los cielos._

Cuando llegó terminó siendo inconscientemente arrastrado ―lo supo por cómo quedó su traje echo un desastre― y tirado en un galerón sin el más mínimo cuidado.

 _Porque así de gentiles son los verdaderos amigos._

Pues bien, Gajeel Redfox decidió que a partir de ese momento enmendaría las cosas y empezó por deshacerse de sus garras falsas.

 _Pero no resultó tan fácil._

Levy se había ido a comprar provisiones, siendo junto con Meredy las encargadas de las listas de consumibles había sido inevitable, y además había sido testigo de como el stripper Fullbuster le metía mano a su media hermana.

 _No lo dejó eunuco porque cuatro mujeres diabólicas y con complejo de cupido se lo impidieron._

Y por eso ahora estaba observando casi desganado y con un trago en la mano como el grupito de la universidad Sabertooth montaban una coreografía improvisada de _"These Boots Are Made For Walking"_ inspirados por los trajes de granjeros de su primo Rogue y el rubio idiota que era su pareja.

― **¡Les he dicho que el pie derecho va primero!** ―la azabache del grupo resonó una faja en el suelo y todos volvieron a la pose inicial― **¡Les juro que si me gana otra vez esa mujer los haré hacer esto en el festival de talentos de fin de año!**

― **¡No puedes obligarnos a esto!** ―reclamó un hombre con vestido de verdes hojas― **¡Además yo hace rato lo memoricé! No es mi culpa que estos sujetos sean tan negados en la danza y** ―los miró de arriba abajo―, **el arte en general.**

― **¡Hey!** ―se quejó el rubio― **¡Yo soy bueno bailando!** ―observó al azabache junto a él que trataba de recordar la cuenta de los pasos― **¿Cierto, Rogue?** ―el mencionado parpadeó sin comprender― **¡Cuéntale de los bailes eróticos que hago para ti!**

Rogue se puso rojo y le dio un codazo para que se callara.

― **¿Y cuál es tu excusa Orga?** ―preguntó molestó el castaño hada de _Disney._

― **Tus piernas…** ―espetó sin pudor el cocodrilo con hormonas y Gajeel casi escupe el trago que estaba tomando.

Minerva dejó que siguieran hablando interesada en lo que revelaban y Yukino escuchaba tímida y algo emocionada porque tendría material para sus fanfics.

Algo que nadie sabía.

 _Aún_.

― **¿¡Qué diablos intentas decir con eso!?** ―le señaló molesto y altamente avergonzado Rufus.

― **Es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que son muy femeninas…** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla―, **tal vez sea porque ya no están peludas, pero para ser de hombres, están bien torneadas.**

Rufus aguantó la respiración y zapateó intentando controlarse.

― **¡Miren, está en su papel!** ―señaló el rubio luego de entender que reveló mucho de él y Rogue y debía seguir desviando el tema― **¡La cara se le puso roja!** ―se soltó a reír.

― **Se te va a soltar el pompón si sigues así, Rufus** ―señaló burlón Rogue el zapato con el adorno.

― **Desde lejos se le ve lo histérica** ―con una sonrisa sádica completó la ronda Minerva y el castaño entrecerró la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

― **Me retiro de este lugar.**

Minerva alzó una ceja.

― **Puedes irte si quieres Rufus** ―el chico se extrañó de su permiso pero sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano con Garfio de Minerva se posó en su hombro―, **pero si ves hacia tu derecha verás mi móvil en modo video activado y grabando todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…**

 _Partida pérdida._

 _Rebelión contenida._

 _Tiranía al poder._

Gajeel Redfox no pudo evitar reír divertido con la situación, de cierta manera le consolaba que en esa otra universidad también hubiesen mujeres mandonas ―demoniacas― que hacían su diario vivir una tortura.

― **¿Qué pasa tan divertido?** ―una voz lo hizo casi atragantarse con el trago.

 _Como invocada una de esas mujeres imponentes había llegado._

― **Er-Erza…** ―carraspeó para recomponer su voz de animalito asustado a una de macho de pelo en el pecho― **¿no estabas en la competencia de "Salta Por Tú Veneno"?**

― **Eso fue hace horas** ―negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió―, **y por si quieres saberlo, gané** ―la pelirroja hizo la señal de victoria con sus dedos.

― **¡Gee hee! No imagino a nadie que pudiera vencerte en comer pasteles** ―negó divertido― ¿ **ese es tu disfraz?** ―señaló el abrigo.

― **No** ―se sonrojó―, **es el abrigo de Jellal.**

― **¿Tienes frío?**

― **No, para nada. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Kana?**

― **Nope** ―frunció el ceño―. **Oe, ¿si no tienes frío por qué lo usas?**

― **Porque fue un gesto amable de Jellal** ―le explicó como si fuese obvio― **¿Eso es whiskey?** ―señaló la botella detrás del azabache y éste asintió mientras se la pasaba.

― **¿Solo por eso? ¡Ja! Es una tontería…**

― **No es una tontería, Gajeel** ―negó con el ceño fruncido y se empinó la botella de whiskey sorprendiendo al azabache.

― **Oe, oe, oe…** ―le bajó la botella el Redfox―, **eso no es agua…** ―y además si se emborrachaba muchos la pasarían mal, Erza se ponía muy violenta al tomar― ¿ **Se puede saber qué te pasa?**

― **Vi cosas…** ―Erza dejó la botella en la mesa y se sentó en la silla junto al azabache― **que no debí haber visto… Que nadie debería de ver nunca.**

― **¿Eh?** ―le miró sin entender pero la pelirroja no dijo más que eso sobre ese asunto en particular.

― **Por cierto, Levy ya llegó** ―el azabache le miró con interés mal oculto―, **deberías ir a hablar con ella y disculparte apropiadamente por lo de su traje.**

Gajeel negó y tomó de su trago.

― **¿No irás?** ―la mujer alzó la ceja mientras se escuchaban unos latigazos detrás de ellos y el regaño de Minerva sobre mover la cadera con más sensualidad― **De un tiempo acá parecías muy emocionado de pasar tiempo con Levy** ―el chico enrojeció porque según Gajeel él había sido muy _sutil_ como para que los demás lo notaran.

 _«Por un carajo me han descubierto»_

― **¿Entonces?** ―Erza volvió a tomar un trago directo de la botella y Gajeel mejor habló antes de que la violencia fuese la manera con que le sacaran la información.

― **Tsk…** ―se rascó las orejas lobunas como si fueran de verdad―, **toda ha salido mal. Intento algo genial y todo se va al traste…** ―y se bebió de un tiro lo que quedaba en su vaso.

Erza sonrió comprendiendo la situación.

 _A veces se malinterpreta un hermoso acto romántico con un gran despliegue de planes._

― **Levy no es de ese tipo de chica, Gajeel** ―comenzó la mujer y el chico le prestó atención―, **ella es sencilla, y aprecia las cosas aunque sean pequeñas…**

― **¿Lo dices por qué es enana?** ―preguntó de manera inocente y la pelirroja le pateó la espinilla― **¡AY!**

― **Controla los chistecitos sobre su tamaño…** ―le advirtió con la mirada otro golpe más doloroso mientras se cruzaba de brazos bajo el pecho y el chico asintió sumiso―. **No digo que los dejes, de alguna manera eso forma parte de su relación** ―sonrió otra vez―, **solo digo que a veces una gran cena, paseo, regalos o planes lujosos no se comparan a un pequeño acto de gentileza u honestidad** ―Gajeel inclinó la cabeza pensativo y permitió a Erza seguir hablando―. **A veces el préstamo de un abrigo** ―acarició la tela del brazo del abrigo que le cubría―, **velar el sueño de alguien, cuidarlo mientras está enfermo, pensar en algo para hacerlos sentir bien, o una confesión sincera, vale más que un gran despliegue de dinero o planeación.**

Gajeel no respondió nada.

Erza bebió otro trago y se levantó.

― **¡Hey, Minerva!** ―llamó a la azabache con una sonrisa emocionada― **¿Te ayudo a ponerlos en forma? ¿No crees que se verían mejor si los granjeros se anudan la camisa y muestran el ombligo?**

Minerva sonrió sádica, cinco chicos aguantaron un grito de pánico, y Gajeel Redfox se levantó para ir a buscar a su enana.

 _Y la encontró en pocos minutos._

Su pequeña _Caperuchibi_ se encontraba frente a un mini piscina inflaba y vacía con una canasta llena de manzanas en la mano y atendiendo las preguntas que le hacían los ―en apariencia para el Redfox― futuros concursantes.

― **Hey, chucho** ―escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él―, **usa esos músculos perrunos para traerme ese bidón de agua.**

― **¿¡Chucho!?** ―se volteó y reclamó indignado el Redfox al verse ofendido su disfraz de lobo feroz― **¿Me hablas a mí?**

― **Eres el único chucho que veo aquí** ―continuó la mujer con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― **¡Soy un lobo!** ―le informó indignado.

― **Viendo de cerca eres un cachorro sarnoso** ―la mujer con traje de negocios continuó al ver el traje un poco maltrecho de cuando lo arrastraron inconciente―. **Ve a por el agua, pequeño.**

― **¡Gee hee! Que va a saber alguien que ni disfrazada viene de buenos disfraces** ―se cruzó de brazos el azabache.

― **¿Y quién dice que no tengo disfraz?** ―sonrió de medio lado.

― **Yo te veo con un traje de oficina nada más.**

― **Pues es mi disfraz de** _ **manda más…**_ ―rebatió divertida al ver la mirada confusa del chico―, **y como** _ **manda más**_ **te diré que el tiempo es oro y me atrasas, ve a por el agua.**

― **¡Pues manda a otro de tus esbirros!**

― **¿Otro?** ―Ultear elevó una ceja― **Así que aceptas que eres** _ **uno**_ **de ellos…**

Gajeel apretó los puños frustrado por hacer sido atrapado en la retórica.

― **Ul** ―se le acercó una chica de rosa cabellera disfrazada de gitana―, **no deberías tratar a la gente así** ―le aconsejó preocupada al ver la tensión que emitió el azabache.

― **Ya entendí, ya entendí** ―la mujer mayor elevó sus manos como admitiendo su derrota―. **A un perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos.**

― **¡Oe!** ―la testosterona del azabache se encendió y no se dio cuenta de cómo su pequeña caperucita lo veía con ternura― **¡Ya verás que puedo traer un simple…!** ―frunció el ceño―. **¿Acaso me intentabas manipular?** ―Ultear sonrió engreída― **¡Eres una bruja tramposa!** ―Levy rompió a reír y el chico se abochornó.

― **Mejor voy yo a por el agua…** ―susurró Meredy y se encaminó hacia su objetivo.

― **¡Gee hee! En tu cara, no lograste que yo lo hiciera.**

― **Solo hacia tiempo para eso** ―la mujer señaló a la pelirosa que se acercaba al bidón pero era detenida con gentileza por un albino vestido de emperador―, **y si hubiese querido de verdad que trajeras el bidón** ―sonrió con cierta ternura al ver a Meredy sonrojarse mientras el chico le hablaba― **…lo habrías terminado haciendo** ―la azabache se colocó una mano en la cadera y la pose le confirió más autoridad de la usual.

― **Jamás lo hubieras logrado** ―el Redfox negó engreído.

― **Eso ya no importa** ―Ultear lo miró despectiva mientras ensanchaba la comisura de sus labios carmín―. **No mandas a hacer a un chucho sarnoso el trabajo de un hombre de verdad.**

Gajeel recibió el golpe pero no se inmutó, al contrario, se dirigió a Lyon, le quitó el bidón del agua y lo comenzó a vaciar en la piscina inflable.

Levy le miró con ternura y diversión.

 _Ultear sacudió su largo cabello a sabiendas de que era la ganadora._

― **¡Hey!** ―escuchó al rato el reclamo del azabache al entender que terminó haciendo lo que dijo que no iba a hacer y que Ultear no lo obligaría a hacer y que terminó haciendo― **¡Por una mierda!**

― **Creo que mejor vas a calmarlo** ―la azabache se agachó para susurrarle a la chica―, **me parece que ya es suficiente castigo por lo del traje** ―a Levy se le colorearon las mejillas pero asintió y fue a donde el chico quien seguía imprecando pero igual vaciaba el agua con eficiencia.

― **Gajeel Kun…** ―le llamó tímida― **¿Participarás en el juego?** ―el azabache la miró con precaución y bajó el bidón vacío buscando las palabras con cautela.

― **Enan…** ―se corrigió―, **Levy… yo… bueno… siento lo de tu traje…** ―su disculpa sincera terminó de eliminar la pequeña molestia que ella sentía.

― **Está bien, no lo hiciste a propósito, Gajeel Kun** ―sonrió con sinceridad y el chico lobo con piercings en el rostro mostró sus colmillos feliz de verla de nuevo de buen humor―. **Exageré un poco, pero, mejor dejemos eso de lado.**

― **¿Segura?** ―la chica asintió― **¡Gee hee!** ―celebró con su usual gritito.

― **Entonces ¿jugarás?** ―le miró expectante.

― **¡Naa!** ―negó―. **No sé a quién se le pudo ocurrir que sería bueno jugar esto** ―Levy se mordió un labio y bajó la mirada. Ese juego había sido su idea y la razón era que no requería tener un espíritu muy competitivo ni grandes habilidades físicas, sin embargo el azabache no se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica y continuó―. **Atrapar manzanas con la boca en ese montón de agua es asqueroso.**

― **En-entiendo…** ―con una sonrisa triste la chica colocó las manzanas en la piscina ahora llena.

Una a una.

 _Tres, cinco, trece manzanas._

Luego se llevó una de las mangas blancas de su blusa a los ojos con disimulo.

― **¿Estás bien, enana?** ―la chica asintió y se disculpó un momento con el sorprendido azabache que la vio ir a hablar con Ultear y luego salir del galerón donde preparaban el juego.

― **¡Chucho, ven!** ―le llamó Ultear con toda la autoridad que le daba su personalidad y el _"disfraz"_ de _manda más_ que usaba, así que Gajeel Redfox no pudo hacer más que obedecerle e ir a donde ella― **¡Chucho malo!** ―le espetó y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda.

― **¡Ay!** ―se quejó― **¿¡Y ahora qué diablos hice!?**

― **Eres un lento** ―suspiró―. **Levy estaba entusiasmada porque este juego lo podía jugar contigo** ―Gajeel abrió los ojos con sorpresa―. **Sabes que ella no es buena en los deportes, y en los que son en pareja su estatura siempre es un obstáculo para su victoria.**

― **Ella…** ―recordó sus anteriores palabras y se dio un golpe mental en la cara.

― **Ahora, shu, shu… Levy está en el galerón donde pusimos los alimentos trayendo lo que nos hace falta** ―lo espantó con un movimiento de las manos―. **No pierdas el tiempo que no sobra, y ve a buscar a tu chica** ―le dio otra fuerte palmada en la espalda y Gajeel soltó una muy mal sonante palabra― **Y sé directo, así como sueles ser…**

Gajeel asintió con una sonrisa de colmillos.

 _Era verdad, él se destacaba por eso._

Debía dejar de intentar ser tan _"caballero romántico sacado de libros"_ y ser más, _Gajeel Redfox._

 _Porque tal vez para Levy eso era suficiente._

Tal vez.

 _Y estaba por averiguarlo cuando entró en el almacén._

Apenas entró observó como la chica se retiraba la caperuza del traje y metía una manzana en el caramelo que usaban para crear las famosas manzanas caramelizadas que a ella tanto le encantaban y que ahora mordía de una manera tan exquisita que Gajeel no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sabrían esos labios en ese momento. Así que en silencio, como una sombra, se acercó a la chica que seguía perdida en el dulce sabor de la manzana que mordía.

― **¡GEE HEE!** ―le gritó al oído cuando estuvo junto a ella y la pequeña chica raspó su garganta al gritar desaforada mientras la manzana caía de su mano a su blanca blusa y manchaba todo a su paso.

― **¡Hey! ¡Hey!** ―Gajeel intentó sujetarle mientras ella se debatía por zafarse de su abrazo― **¡AY! ¿¡Por qué todos quieren golpearme!? ¡AY! Levy ¡AAYYY!** ―la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza y la volteó hacia él.

― **Ga-gajeel…** ―tartamudeó con lágrimas en sus ojos y el azabache se arrepintió de inmediato por su tonta idea― **¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?** ―sollozó aún temblando y Gajeel deseó que lo siguiera golpeando en lugar de verla así de asustada.

Levy podía parecer frágil, por su cuerpo menudo y su altura portátil ―adjetivo que usaba el azabache siempre para referirse a su altura―pero en realidad era una chica fuerte e inteligente, que desde que la conoció se las agenciaba para pagar su universidad y lograr su doble maestría en letras y traducción de lenguas muertas para vivir su sueño de ser traductora de libros antiguos.

Un sueño que le había ayudado a él a decidirse a estudiar algo que nunca creyó ser capaz, y así él había cursado con éxito cada materia que lo llevaría a ser un arqueólogo.

 _De cierta manera, al igual que sus personalidades, sus carreras se complementaban._

― **Lo siento…** ―inició el azabache una vez la peliceleste dejó de sollozar― **Lo siento, enana… Asustarte me pareció una graciosa idea al inicio...** ―sonrió culpable― **soy un estúpido…**

Levy negó.

― **No, no lo eres…** ―se limpió las lágrimas, nunca le había gustado verlo despreciarse―, **solo eres un gran tonto…** ―infló las mejillas y observó una sonrisa en el rostro del chico que le desacomodó con cariño el cabello―, **pero me la pagaras por esto…** ―sonrió con un mal intento de malicia y el Redfox sonrió divertido.

― **Pues entonces déjame compensarte por ello…** ―con cariño abrumador para su usualmente tosco ser, el azabache le acomodó el cabello― **Vamos, golpéame…** ―se palmeó el pecho.

― **¿Eh?**

― **Golpéame… vamos…**

― **No te voy a golpear…** ―infló más las mejillas.

― **¡Gee hee! No seas tímida, vamos…** ―la chica le dio un golpecito en el abdomen― **¡Oh, me insultas, enana! Golpéame de verdad, no te preocupes, soy tan duro como el hierro** ―le cerró un ojo y la chica se sonrojó.

― **¡No lo haré!** ―la peliceleste se negó de nuevo.

― **¿Entonces cómo te compenso?** ―Levy bajó la mirada avergonzada.

― **Un… un ab-abrazo…** ―susurró y se vio sorprendida cuando fue envuelta por un suave abrazo.

― **Lo siento…** ―susurró el chico contra su cabello y Levy sonrió y respiró tranquila contra su pecho― **Y la verdad… sobre ese juego…** ―la sintió tensarse y Gajeel se inclinó para hablarle al oído―. **Si voy a intercambiar saliva con alguien, prefiero por mucho que sea besándote a ti…**

 _Y cuando Levy subió la mirada incrédula, Gajeel cumplió con su palabra._

Saboreando su boca con sabor a manzana caramelizada. Delineando con su lengua la forma exquisita de esos pequeños pero dulces labios que se entregaban a él en suspiros y pequeños gemidos que le permitieron introducir su lengua y hacerla disfrutar de las texturas metálicas que sus piercings bucales le permitían.

Una mezcla de humedad y dureza que hicieron a Levy apretarse más contra él y meter sus manos bajo la camisa de su traje de lobo feroz que le sentaba de maravilla, y de maravilla fue su sensación cuando sus manos comprobaron la verdad de la dureza de hierro del abdomen y torso del moreno que atrapaba su lengua en una prisión de carne y metal que la dejó sin aliento y la obligaron a rasguñar la piel que yacía bajo sus uñas.

― **Creo… creo que mejor…** ―el chico se separó un poco de ella y trató de recuperar el aliento―, **mejor paramos aquí…**

Levy infló las mejillas y negó.

― **¿No?** ―Gajeel alzó una ceja llena de piercings― **¿Sabes qué pasará si no nos vamos ahora de esta habitación** _ **sola**_ **…?** ―remarcó la última palabra para asegurarse de que ella entendiese las implicaciones.

Ella asintió pero igual negó

― **Pero, enana, sí…**

― **¡Me asustaste, tonto!** ―le recriminó y Gajeel la miró sin entender porque se suponía que ya lo había perdonado.

― **Bueno, yo, lo siento, te juro que te compensaré… y por tu traje manchado también… y…**

― **Entonces compénsame…** ―la voz usualmente aniñada de la McGarden tomó un tinte seductor que el chico nunca había escuchado.

 _Pero que le gustó de sobremanera._

― **Me manchaste el traje con caramelo, y…** ―continuó con voz suave mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre uno de sus pechos logrando sonrojar a más no poder al moreno― **¿Ves que rápido late mi corazón?** ―una sonrisa traviesa finiquitó el problema para Gajeel.

― **Tienes razón…** ―con manos agiles aflojó el pequeño lazo de satín que mantenía la blusa junta en el frente―, **primero limpiaré el desastre…** ―una ansiosa Levy gimió cuando el chico bajó el sostén y la observó con deseo― **¡Gee hee!**

Y gimió aún más cuando la boca vigorosa del lobo feroz comenzó a comerse a caperucita.

… _Las dulces manzanas no estaban en el agua, pero una boca las atrapó…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a seguir la historia D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

El titulo viene de los prompt que usé para este cap:

 **#3:** "You scared me, you jerk! Feel how fast my heart is beating."

 **#5:** "Bobbing for apples is so gross. If I'm going to swap spit with a stranger, I'd rather just make out with you."

 **#13:** "I'm sorry, babe. Scaring you seemed like a funny idea at the time. Let me make it up to you?"

 **Canción:** La canción que baila Sabertooth es "These Boots Are Made For Walking" (Estas botas fueron hechas para caminar). Cantada originalmente por Nancy Sinatra.

 **Salta Por Tú Veneno:** Se cuelgan pastelillos de crema de diferentes colores desde una viga y se debe saltar para comerlo. Gana el que se coma primero los cinco pastelillos de su color a defender.

 **Atrapa la manzana:** Se ponen manzanas en un contenedor largo y con agua, cada concursante ―al mismo tiempo― debe intentar sacar las manzanas solo usando la boca, gana quien saca más manzanas en un tiempo límite.

 **Caperuchibi:** Contracción de **:** Caperucita y chibi. Alto bullying le hacen a Levy. xD

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Ahora sí, el que queda es el Jerza para el **31/10**. Espero les haya gustado.

¿Ya saben que tiene tan trastornada a Erza? **xDDD**

Si quieren leer más de los retos escritos por otros participantes y de otras parejas y de otros prompts y de… :okya: les recomiendo pasarse por el topic **"Reto: ¿Dulce, truco o lemon?"** en el foro de Fanfiction **Cannon Island.**

Gracias por leer. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Tinta De Dragón**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Banana Sama**

 **MinSul 6011**

A vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Montse Fabian** : ¡Awww! Muchas gracias. :/D Yo amo el Laxjane. *w* Es mi segunda OTP luego del Jerza. Me alegra que te gustase el manejo de los personajes. Me haces muy feliz a decirlo. Espero te siga gustando la historia. NwN/ Gracias mil por leer. Beshos. O3O/

 **Anuko 50 Jerza** : Las casosexomenteras son un amor. xD Bueno, lo que hay bajo el abrigo de Jellal lo sabrán en el próximo cap. :x Nunca está de más darles un poquito más de amor a las parejas así que aparecerán para el final nuevamente. Siempre he imaginado que Minerva chocaría con Ultear. xDD. Laxus no puede ser totalmente dulce así que hay que hacerlo bien macho y picante. xD Lo adoro. *w*Pobre Erza, ¿qué habría sido más traumante que Ichiya acosándola? xDD Jellal ya apareció en el manga, pero esperemos Mashima no lo deje en mal con la pelea. U-U. No. DD: Nalu no habrá. Puede que les haga una mención de pasada pero nada significativo. NwN Sos un amor ¿cómo no te voy a responder? D: xDD Las casosexomenteras tendrán una saga, no he publicado la segunda parte de ellas (la primera es Tatuaje) porque quiero acabar con algún Long Fic primero. xD Beshos y abashos. Gracias mil por leer.

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : Es que el LaxJane me puede. Los amo. xD Ha sido un placer dedicártelo, gracias por el constante apoyo. NwN. Gray y Natsu han huido porque sabían de su inminente peligro. xD No enojes al demonio. Jellal es un libro abierto para Erza. xDDD Has acertado en gran parte la teoría del abrigo. Bien hecho. :D Laxus se hace el difícil con las petitorias de las Casasexomenteras pero en realidad le gusta. 7x7)r Que no sepa que te lo dije. (¿) El LaxJane tiene que ser un juego de poder. xD Ambos son de carácter muy fuerte y no les gusta perder, y aman la competencia, pero al final alguno siempre cede y el otro aprovecha, y el que cede también disfruta 7v7. Sí, las casasexomenteras han estado ocupadas toda la noche. Parece San Valentín y no Halloween. xDD El manga me va a sacar de quicio Dx He pasado todo el día viendo si no hay spoilers ya. DDDx xD Gracias mil por leer y espero te guste lo que falta. Saludos y beshos.

 **MASTER VIVI** : 7v7)r El Jerza no ha pasado mucho tiempo junto en la fiesta y por eso merece más… dulce… :x Un cap picante y dulce para el Laxjane que es una pareja con mucha química. xD Yo también me preguntó que habrá visto Erza. :x Entonces el Chalet cumplió su misión. *w*/ Beshos y abashos. Gracias mil por leer. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Veinte & Veintisiete

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Ya sé!** ¡Ya sé! **D:** ¡Ya pasó Halloween! Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen: Mejor tarde que nunca. **7x7)r** (Sabastu usó excusa barata y está segura que no sirvió **xD** ). Éste cap quedó más largo que los otros, así que espero que lo disfruten. **¡Feliz Halloween!** ―re atrasado― **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Todas Las Jerza Fans**

― _Quienes aman a la OTP que amo―_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt son tomados de listas en Tumblr y proporcionados por la moderación del foro **CANNON ISLAND** para el reto de Halloween. La historia rara loca y cursi es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tricks & Sweets**

 **.**

― **Veinte & Veintisiete―**

 **.**

 **Jerza**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había tratado de llegar a tiempo, de verdad que había tratado.

 _Pero no lo había logrado._

Jellal Fernandes venía de una conferencia universitaria en el CERN, en donde debió exponer y defender su tesis final, un asunto sumamente importante y que Erza Scarlet le daba toda la importancia merecida por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto su ausencia en la fiesta, sin embargo, él, que aún se sentía culpable por tampoco haber estado con ella la Navidad pasada, ni Año Nuevo, ni San Valentin ni el Día Blanco, ni su cumpleaños; había insistido y jurado por todo lo sagrado del mundo que él estaría allí para ayudar y asistir a la fiesta de Halloween.

 _Pero las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado._

El vuelo se retrasó, las presas en el centro eran inmensas y la maleta en la que traía su disfraz se había perdido en el aeropuerto, así que su disfraz de mago renegado estaba extraviado ―pero se alegraba que lo realmente importante lo llevase con él― y tuvo que pasar al centro a comprar uno de última hora.

 _Pero lo que va mal puede ponerse peor._

Y como las leyes universales raramente fallan, no encontró ningún disfraz ―al menos ninguno decente― que comprar, y por lo tanto salió del centro comercial con una nueva culpa, conocedor como era de lo amante que era su peli-escarlata de celebrar correctamente cada una de esas fechas, mas al salir del lugar y fijar su mirada al cielo, recordó cierto ropaje que tuvo que usar una vez para ayudar a un amigo y decidió que usaría eso, de cierta manera era un poco hereje, pero nada era más sacrílego para él que el decepcionar una vez más a la mujer que amaba, y por eso estaba allí, con traje de sacerdote bajo su largo abrigo, observando la espalda de una hermosa peli-escarlata que parecía estar huyendo de algo al esconderse tras uno de los paredones de un galerón cerca del lugar que destinaron como estacionamiento improvisado.

Frunció el entrecejo y se encaminó hacia ella.

― **¿Erza?** ―la mujer quien no lo había notado dio un saltito asustada y luego se volteó hacia él, y en ese momento Jellal Fernandes supo que su traje de sacerdote no lo libraría del castigo por el pensamiento lleno de lujuria que atravesó todo su cuerpo al ver el traje de vampiresa que traía su Scarlet. Nada podía salvarlo de ese abismo de lascivia cuando cada curva de ese ―para él― perfecto cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por un vestido de tela morada que se apegaba a ella como una segunda piel, la piel de sus hombros parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por falsas mangas que terminaban en tiras desiguales de tela del mismo color que la que exponía de manera insana un frondoso escote decorado por una cadenilla de oro que mantenía juntas la tela que se suponía deberían cubrir esa zona y ayudar a mantener en lo alto las solapas del cuello.

Tragó grueso.

― **¡Jellal!** ―escuchó la emoción de la voz de ella y aún no había salido de su admiración impía cuando recibió el abrazo del cálido cuerpo de la mujer de cabellera escarlata― **¡Sabía que vendrías! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿No estás cansado?**

Jellal ―el pecador― Fernandes respiró hondo para dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo suave de Erza contra el de él, o en lo bien que olía, o en lo tentador que era el contraste de su cabello con la cremosa piel expuesta de su exquisito escote, en su lugar prefirió perderse en la alegría de su voz y en la preocupación de sus palabras.

― **Todo salió bien, como me dijiste que pasaría cuando me puse histérico por la ansiedad** ―le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y peinó el cabello de su espalda, recibiendo una risita divertida de la joven―, **de hecho, estás hablando con un hombre con doctorado en astrofísica y con un par de ofertas monetarias muy jugosas para investigaciones de varios centros especializados y universidades** ―le informó con orgullo lo que no había querido contarle por teléfono para ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de ella.

― **Sabía que te iría bien…** ―Erza se separó de él y lo miró llena de alegría, Jellal ya no encontró en el mundo algo más hermoso que esos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban llenos de amor y orgullo―, **y me alegra que hayas venido, sé que estás cansado** ―sonrió apenada y el azulado se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente.

― **¿Qué mejor que una fiesta junto a ti para celebrar y relajarme?** ―Erza le miró exultante de alegría y él sonrió apenado―. **Perdón por llegar tarde, prometí estar a tiempo para ayudarles con la decoración y llegué a media fiesta. Creo que de verdad la puntualidad no es lo mío.**

― **No seas bobo, Jellal** ―sonrió―, **lo importante es que estás aquí.**

― **Pero lo prometí, tampoco estuve para tu cumpleaños ni para…** ―la réplica murió en sus labios cuando la mujer escarlata se pudo de puntillas y lo besó con ternura.

― **Ya te había perdonado por eso, estuviste ocupado con la tesis y los seminarios y el viaje al CERN con tu equipo, no podías perder esas oportunidades** ―le dio otra beso y continuó―, **yo también he fallado en muchas cosas por mi carrera. Además…** ―le sonrió picara y metió las manos bajo las solapas del largo abrigo del azulado, acariciándolo seductoramente―, **se supone que eres tu quien debe perdonarme…**

― **¿Perdonarte?** ―preguntó pero luego negó divertido al recordar su disfraz―. **Mi maleta se perdió en el aeropuerto, tuve que… improvisar…**

― **¿Es el que usaste para el concurso episcopal con Richard?** ―Jellal asintió. Richard, quien sí era sacerdote de la Iglesia del Amor y la Nueva Vida, le había pedido una vez concursar con él en una competencia entre ministros y él había aceptado porque le debía un favor, pero por ello terminó vestido de ministro y pretendiendo ser postulante a sacerdote en un retiro espiritual.

― **¿Es muy extraño, cierto?** ―preguntó apenado.

― **No** ―rió por la pena de su azulado―, **allá adentro Rufus está vestido de Tinkerbell, nada puede ser más raro que eso** ―Jellal asintió divertido, sin duda eso había sido cosa de Minerva Orlando―, **pero ahora me siento extraña, yo represento a un ser lleno de pecado y tú a un ser del sagrado camino.**

― **¡Ja!** ―Jellal soltó una risita irónica y tomándola de la cintura la apegó contra la pared, aprisionándola luego al colocar contra el concreto una mano a cada lado del rostro de Erza― **¿Has oído el dicho de que el hábito no hace al monje?** ―se inclinó hacia la peli-escarlata y besó la desnudez de sus hombros por lo cual ella asintió intentando ahogar un gemido al sentir la caricia de los labios del azulado―. **Pues viene perfecto para este momento…**

― **¿Ah, sí?** ―preguntó entre entusiasmada y nerviosa al sentir como Jellal pasó una de sus manos de la pared a acariciar la pequeña cadena entre sus pechos― **¿Por qué?**

― **Porque solo he pensado en pecado desde que llegué y te vi…** ―se inclinó hacia ella y besó la comisura de sus labios―. **No, mentí…** ―besó la línea suave de su mandíbula y apartó un poco la solapa puntiaguda del traje de su cuello para descender por esa longitud cremosa mientras recordaba el cómo conoció a Erza al pedir la dirección de una cafetería en las afueras de la Universidad ERA e inmediatamente quedó prendado de ella―, **desde que te vi por primera vez solo me haces pensar en pecado…**

Erza soltó un suspiro necesitado y se abrazó a su cuello.

Lo atrajo a su cuerpo y besó sus labios suaves con urgencia, deseando que las manos de Jellal dejasen de jugar con la cadenita dorada y en lugar de eso se pasearan por la firme tela de su traje, y luego…

― **¡Que adorable parfummm!** ―una voz los interrumpió y Erza se apretó más a Jellal al escucharle―. **¡Oh, vaya!** ―el hombre bajito de mandíbula cuadrada y disfrazado de Elvis Presley en traje blanco se acercó a ellos― **¿Interrumpo?**

 _¡Claro que interrumpía!_

Pero el hombre no dejaba de señalarlos en una pose que se suponía era genial.

― **Venía siguiendo el parfum de mi adorable dama…**

 _«¿Mi adorable dama?»_ Jellal frunció el ceño.

Erza en cambio parecía querer esconderse detrás de él.

― **La invité a jugar conmigo en la piscina de chocolate, pero no me ha dado su respuesta** ―cerró un ojo y lanzó un beso húmedo a la mujer― **¿Acepta, señorita Erza?** ―volvió a cerrar el ojo un par de veces más―. **Le ofrezco la sangre virginal de mi cuello como oferta** ―el hombre bajó la cremallera de su traje y deslizó con _¿sensualidad?_ la tela de su hombro para exponer mejor su casi inexistente cuello.

Erza escondió su cara en la espalda de Jellal, ese hombre no se rendía ante sus negativas.

Jellal obtuvo su respuesta de porque le parecía que Erza huía de algo hacía un rato.

― **Lo siento…**

― **Ichiya, Ichiya Vandalay…** ―le indicó el de blanco y muy apretado traje lleno de lentejuelas.

― **Lo siento, señor Ichiya, pero Erza no participará** ―le informó Jellal con seriedad.

― **Maaaan~** ―negó y dio una vuelta― **creo que deberé insistir, su perfum es el indicado para esa competencia…**

Jellal observó a Erza inspirar hondo y supo que todo se complicaría si ese hombre insistía.

― **No, no lo hará** ―volvió a negar Jellal―, **no sé si lo sabe pero ella es mi novia y no sería apropiado.**

― **¡Ajá!** ―Ichiya golpeó una mano abierta con su puño― **¡Usted tiene miedo a la competencia! ¡Tiene miedo que mi parfum conquiste a la señorita Erza y lo dejé a usted!**

Erza soltó un sonido ahogado contra la espalda de Jellal.

 _Éste no supo si era risa contenida o frustración._

― **Yo no…** ―inició Jellal pero el peli-naranja le interrumpió.

― **No es muy de caballeros el alejar a una dama de su verdadero amor… ¡Propongo una pelea por el corazón de la señorita Erza!**

Jellal parpadeó incrédulo de la insistencia de ese hombre, pero, a sabiendas de que no había de otra manera movió su cuello de lado a lado, hizo crujir sus nudillos, se retiró su abrigo dejándolo en manos de una sorprendida peli-escarlata mientras se arremangaba las negras y largas mangas de la camisa dejando expuesto sus trabajados brazos.

― **Supongo que no hay de otra manera** ―sonrió de lado, amenazador e imponente con su altura de casi metro noventa y físico poderoso de consumado deportista al practicar atletismo de velocidad desde la secundaria―, **hace tiempo no hago esto, pero creo que recuerdo mis tiempos en pandillero…**

Ichiya dio un paso atrás.

Él no se refería a una competencia física, menos a una pelea, y absolutamente jamás con ese hombre peligroso con un alarmante tatuaje rojo en el rostro.

― **Yo-yo… no…** ―dio otro paso atrás―, **no me refería a eso yo…**

― **En la cárcel solíamos resolver las cosas así, hasta que alguno de los dos quedaba inconciente y era llevado al hospital…** ―soltó divertido por la mentira pero solo Erza se dio cuenta y evitó reírse por la mal mentiroso que era.

― **P-pero yo…** ―Ichiya _¿Presley?_ tragó grueso y negó―, **yo… yo iré a buscar a alguien más…** ―y antes de escuchar otra amenaza se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

― **¿Así que pandillero y ex-convicto?** ― divertida la mujer lo abrazó por la espalda y Jellal rió― ¿ **Qué más no sé de ti? ¿Sociópata, esclavista y mago oscuro?**

― **Mago oscuro no, más bien, mago renegado…** ―aún riendo se volteó entre sus brazos y posó sus fuertes manos en su estrecha figura―, **todo sea para alejar a la competencia de mi Scarlet** ―Erza se sonrojó pero igual sonrió entretenida―. **Espero que con eso sea suficiente. ¿De dónde lo conoces?**

― **Creo que lo será** ―suspiró con alivio―, **lo conocí aquí hace unas horas, no ha dejado de seguirme en todo el día, quería golpearlo pero…** ―sintió un escalofrío al recordar la boquita de pez húmeda con la que la intentó besarla―, **por alguna razón no quiero acercarme tanto a él ni para eso.**

― **Entiendo. Por cierto… ¿Has andado todo el día con ese disfraz?**

Erza asintió y luego emocionada buscó algo de entre el valle de sus pechos, haciendo que el azulado envidiara las manos de la mujer **―¡Ahora está completo!** ―emocionada le mostró los colmillos plásticos que se acababa de poner― **Quería que tú fueses el primero en ver todo el disfraz completo…** ―confesó abochornada y bajó la mirada― **¿T-te gusta?**

 _No pudo responder de inmediato._

Le era difícil encontrar un adjetivo que no se escuchase trillado o demasiado vulgar como para describir lo mucho que le gustaba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, o al menos hasta que la ansiedad le ganó a la pelirroja.

― **¿N-no te gu-gusta?** ―elevó su mirada de hermosas y espesas pestañas negras y se mordió el labio con el falso colmillo―. **¿Me lo quito? Traje otros disfraces, tal vez alguno…** ―la mano que Jellal posó en su mejilla la silenció.

― **Tal vez esos puedas enseñármelos otro día** ―se inclinó a ella, colocó ambas manos en su cintura y susurró a su oído―. **Te aseguro que en mi vida nunca vi un disfraz más sexy** ―su aliento acarició su oreja y Erza sonrió complacida y apenada―, **déjatelo puesto…** ―la mano del azulado se deslizó desde su cintura hasta su espalda, se enredó en su cabello suelto y subió por el camino de la cremallera de su vestido hasta sus omoplatos desnudos en donde sus yemas quemaron con cada figura que dibujo en su piel para luego tomar el inicio de la cremallera logrando hacer soltar un gemido a Erza al sentir como bajaba el cierre un poco y su boca bajaba a besar su cuello―, **ya me encargaré yo de quitártelo…** ―subió sus labios a su encendida mejilla y dejó un dulce beso―, **más tarde…** ―sonrió cuando ella soltó una queja en forma de sollozo.

― **Jellal…** ―le llamó en un suspiro y él bajó su mirada a sus ojos suplicantes **―, tal vez solo deberíamos irnos a tu departamento…** ―pidió con una sonrisa traviesa, después de todo él llevaba de viaje casi una semana―, **o al mío…**

― **No…** ―el azulado negó y besó su nariz―, **has estado muy emocionada por esta fiesta y han planeado muchas cosas también** ―sonrió cómplice―, **no permitiré que te la pierdas…** ―declaró una cosa con su boca pero su mano declaró otra cuando se coló bajo la falda de su vestido y apretó su muslo haciéndola subir su pierna a su cintura.

― **Pero…** ―su colmillo falso volvió a morder su labio inferior y se estremeció cuando Jellal le acarició el labio con su pulgar y la impulsó para que enredara ambas piernas en su cintura, colocándola contra la pared y sosteniendo parte de su peso en su brazo libre.

― **Me preguntó** ―susurró contra los labios jugosos de la peli-escarlata y esta se perdió en la caricia dispersa de su hálito húmedo contra sus labios, permitiendo que el abrigo se escurriese de sus manos al abrazar el cuello del hombre― **¿Qué tan duro puedes morder con esos colmillos de plástico en tu boca?**

Erza aguantó la respiración.

― **Si quieres** ―apretó su duro cuerpo contra el de ella y apartó el flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos― **podemos…**

― **¡Er Chan!** ―una dulce voz interrumpió la propuesta y ambos dieron un brinquito por la sorpresa― **¡Oh, Jellal ya estás aquí! Y parece que recuperan el tiempo perdido…** ―Jellal y Erza asintieron tratando de esconder su bochorno y la albina les sonrió mientras se acomodaba el gran canasto de manzanas en los brazos―. **Lamento interrumpirlos** ―continuó con la voz llena de malicia―, **pero Er Chan me pidió que le avisara cuando su competencia estuviese por empezar.**

― **¿Su competencia?** ―Jellal elevó una ceja.

― **¡Oh! ¡La de "Escoge tu veneno"!** ―Mirajane asintió.

― **¿Qué?** ―preguntó asustado el hombre.

― **Solo es saltar y comer pasteles** ―les explicó la peli-escarlata con una sonrisa―. **Nada peligroso. ¿Vienes a verme ganar?** ―preguntó ahora con la emoción de una niña en la mirada y él asintió de inmediato aún sosteniéndola en su brazo y contra la pared.

― **Claro que sí, pero primero ayudaré a Mirajane a llevar ese pesado canasto que no debería de estar cargando** ― Jellal bajó a la peli-escarlata con cuidado y Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho cuando pudo ponerse en firme en el suelo y asintió con seriedad, haciendo que la albina soltase un bufido derrotado ya que desde que les contó a sus seres cercanos que estaba embarazada la sobreprotegían.

 _Y la sobreprotección era su trabajo._

― **Entonces te espero allá** ―declaró Erza y lo volvió a abrazar―, **saltaré mucho y ganaré dulces para ti…**

― **Como si necesitara más dulces…** ―Mirajane pudo los ojos en blanco y dejó el canasto en el suelo, esa despedida podía tomar un momento largo y ambos se merecían un buen rato de privacidad―, **te tengo a ti, mi Halloween está completo…**

― **Eres un zalamero…** ―le mordió el pecho con los colmillos falsos y Jellal respingó con sorpresa y algo de placer―, **igual ganaré…**

― **Sé que lo harás** ―la abrazó y cerró los ojos inhalando con avaricia su aroma a vainilla, pero de ´pronto sus ojos se abrieron con nerviosismo―. **Er-Erza…** ―carraspeó― **¿Dónde está mi abrigo?**

― **¿Eh?** ―la mujer se separó de él y parpadeó confusa por la pregunta repentina, poco después se mostró avergonzada y buscó en sus pies el abrigo que el azulado le diese a cuidar―. **Lo-lo siento… no me di cuenta cuando lo solté…** ―Jellal negó ante su culpa y le besó la nariz.

― **Está bien** ―no le dio más importancia y se agachó a recogerlo, revisando que el regalo que trajo para ella no se hubiese perdido―, **solo es un abrigo** ―se lo puso en los hombros y la miró con seriedad―, **pero póntelo, creo que éste disfraz no es muy… conveniente para saltar mucho…**

― **Oh…** ―la boca de Erza formó una "O" perfecta al entender el por qué, sin duda daría todo un show con el primer salto, ese traje no le permitía llevar más sostén que el que este traía incorporado y no era muy seguro para esa competencia―, **ti-tienes razón…** ―admitió y se lo colocó de inmediato con ayuda de Jellal quien la ayudó a abrocharlo y a sacar su hermoso cabello escarlata cuando quedó atrapado entre su espalda y el abrigo.

― **Entonces te veo en un rato** ―le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó para levantar el canasto lleno de manzanas―. **Erza** ―la mujer lo volteó a ver―, **te traje un dulce del viaje, está en el abrigo** ―los ojos de ella brillaron de emoción, ya que Jellal andaba en el CERN en Ginebra, había esperado que le trajera alguno de los famosos chocolates de ese país―, **pero no te lo comas sola, es un chocolate que debe comerse en pareja** ―sonrió de medio lado―, **tal vez nos sirva para… más tarde… cuando estemos realmente a solas…**

Erza asintió sin duda alguna.

Si algo había mejor que un exótico bombón de chocolate, era un exótico bombón fino compartido con su dulce bombón azulado.

 _Y entonces cada quien se fue por su camino._

Lo que ninguno esperó, es que no se verían por varias horas esa noche.

Cuando Erza ganó su competencia con una ventaja abrumadora ―aunque perdiendo sus colmillos falsos en el proceso― y volteó a ver a los espectadores no lo encontró a él y se extrañó tanto que tomó su premio y se fue a buscarlo, lo buscó en todo lugar y no lo vio, no supo de él hasta que Kana le informó que había llevado a ciertas personas a comprar más insumos para la fiesta. Erza se sintió un poco desanimada con eso, pero cuando Rogue ―con la respiración agitada y la cara extrañamente roja―, les dijo sobre la pareja que se escondía de las miradas curiosas y junto con Kana fueron a observar los progresos de sus planes, topándose con Ultear y Mirajane también allí, se animó bastante, después de todo esa fiesta de Halloween había sido creada para juntar a ciertos individuos con otros.

Y la peliceleste que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre un azabache de mano larga bajo su falda era una de esas parejas.

 _Gruvia confirmado._

Por supuesto, no todos estaban de acuerdo con ciertas parejas, pero fue fácil para ellas contener los celos de hermano mayor de Gajeel para con Juvia, y con un par de amenazas mudas lo hicieron abandonar el lugar.

 _Nadie se metía con sus OTP´s._

Luego fue a supervisar algunos juegos y se divirtió bastante, especialmente cuando Minerva retó a Ultear al juego de baile y ésta aceptó, manipulando con su mente diabólica al tal Ichiya y sus llamados _Trimens_ ―vestidos de coristas de las Vegas― junto a Bacchus y unos chicos vestidos de cachorros a ser sus bailarines exóticos, nunca había visto un grupo tan dispar de baile que parecía debatirse entre el baile africano y la epilepsia mientras llenaban el galerón que escogieron para practicar con los sonidos de _"Men" "Wild" "Parfum" y "Fuuur"._

Nadie aguantaba el estómago de tanto reír.

― **Erza San** ―una voz tímida la llamó mientras tres de los cuatro cachorros movían las pelucas que Ultear les colocó.

― **Levy** ―sonrió y luego miró alrededor― **¿Y Jellal?**

― **Este… Cuando llegamos vimos a Alzack San y Bizca San tratando de subirse a su auto, estaban un poco tomados y Alzack San lloraba porque decía querer estar con su hija** ―la miró apenada―, **así que Jellal San decidió llevarlos él mismo para evitar algún accidente…** ―Erza asintió y soltó un suspiro―, **le mandó a decir que lo siente, que volverá pronto.**

― **Entiendo** ―sonrió―, **al parecer hoy está viviendo por el honor de su disfraz.**

― **¿Cómo?** ―preguntó la menuda chica pero luego rió―, **entiendo, está haciendo buenas obras y su traje es de ministro.**

Erza rió de nuevo.

 _A veces la ironía te salva de la desilusión._

― **¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar eso?** ―le preguntó la pelirroja al verla liada con comestibles y bolsos.

― **No quisiera molestarla, Erza San.**

― **No es molestia** ―tomó los bolsos con cuidado de no botar las otras cosas―, **los pondré con los de las demás** ―Levy asintió agradecida y se fue a dejar los comestibles a otro de los galerones.

Erza no tardó en llegar al galerón donde guardaban sus pertenencias, incluso sus premios estaban allí bien guardados junto a su bolso con más disfraces, abrió y entró en el galerón sin encender la luz, cuando dejó todo acomodado escuchó a alguien entrar y por impulso natural guardó silencio.

― **Halloween es básicamente una excusa para que tú vayas por la calle en ropa interior…** ―escuchó una masculina voz hablar y luego el sonido húmedo de lo que imaginó eran besuqueos― **y estoy amando cada segundo de esto** ―suspiró el hombre y volvió el sonido húmedo. Erza parpadeó confusa, no sabía si interrumpir o esperar que terminaran su sesión de besos, la voz masculina le sonaba familiar pero aún no la reconocía y no quería apenar a la pareja de la que aún no reconocía el segundo integrante ya que no había hablado aún.

 _«¿Será chico o chica?»_ se consultó curiosa mientras el sonido se volvía más intenso y se acomodaba mejor para no ser vista.

― **La Ouija** ―comenzó de nuevo la voz masculina con la respiración entrecortada― **acaba de deletrear "Follar" y creo que deberíamos hacerle caso…**

Erza ahogó un grito de pánico.

 _Una cosa era escuchar una pareja besándose y otra escucharlos hacer lo otro._

La pelirroja se mordió el labio nerviosa y decidió mandar un mensaje a Mirajane para que llamase a esa puerta y los obligase a detenerse, pero cuando escuchó el ruido de una faja caer y una cremallera bajarse decidió mejor interrumpir por sí misma con la frase más común de las películas clase B.

― **¿Ha-Hay alguien ahí?** ―tartamudeó por la pena y oyó el sonido de algo caer al suelo―. **Pe-perdón por interrumpir, pero…**

― **¿¡Erza!?** ―la pelirroja parpadeó al escuchar su nombre y sin poder evitar más la curiosidad encendió las luces y su cara palideció al ver al hombre con los pantalones en los tobillos y la cara roja.

Volvió a apagar la luz y se encaminó a la puerta a toda velocidad.

― **¡Espera Erza no es lo que parece!** ―pero la mujer no le dio tiempo de explicarse, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza intentando olvidar todo lo que vio.

Debía olvidar.

 _¡Ella no había visto a Max Alors besuquearse semi-desnudo con una escoba con peluca y sostén guindando!_

¡No señor!

Y así es como Erza Scarlet había terminado sentada cerca de la mesa de ponche tomando vaso tras vaso de la bebida mientras veía al grupo de Sabertooth mover sus caderas al estilo vaquero y la danza epiléptica de los Trimens y cachorros.

 _Cualquier cosa que la distrajese estaba bien._

Y Minerva celebró a lo grande cuando su grupo ganó, para mala suerte de ella, Ultear estaba más interesada en sacar provecho de lo que había grabado que en la derrota.

― **¡Parfum!** ―Erza escuchó la voz de Ichiya tras ella y ni se inmutó, al contrario, se tomó de golpe el vaso de ponche y observó alrededor de ella a las parejas hablando, Juvia dormía en las piernas de Gray, Levy y Gajeel cuchicheaban en una esquina, Rogue y Sting jugaban a los ¿ _Vaqueros? ¿Granjeros?_ con un mecate, Lyon y Meredy hablaban sonrojados cerca de la puerta, y Laxus y Mirajane llevaban rato perdidos pero estaba bien porque las parejas estaban juntas.

― **Un momento…** ―se levantó con el ceño fruncido al no ver a Erik y Kinana― **¿Dó-dónde está el…** ―hipó― **Co-cobina?** ―arrugó el vaso de plástico en su mano.

― **Meeen~** ―Ichiya se pudo a su lado― **¿A qué se refiere mi hermosa Erza?** ―sin embargo la mujer solo zapateó el suelo y lanzó lejos el vaso.

― **Oh, oh~** ―habló Ultear―, **¿quién dejó a Erza beber tanto?**

― **¿A qué te refieres Ultear?** ―Macbeth quien estaba junto a la azabache bostezó y siguió el dedo con el que Ultear señalaba― **¿Es algo malo?**

― **Muy malo** ―sonrió la mujer―, **y si te ve a ti algo malo va a pasar…**

― **¿A mí?** ―Macbeth echó su cabello para atrás― **¿Qué tengo yo que ver con…** _ **eso**_ **?** ―señaló a la pelirroja que acababa de noquear a un Ichiya cuando se atrevió a besarle la mano.

― **Que no has completado el Macbreed y ella está muy tomada, se pone autoritaria…**

― **¿Macbreed?** ―Se sonrojó al entender― **¡Yo no vine aquí a que me emparejaran! Y menos con ese…** ―negó con falsa indignación, no que no le gustara el tal Freed pero no quería ser manipulado por esas mujeres―, **además me iré antes de qué…**

― **Erza** ―la llamó Ultear con fuerza para ser escuchada en medio de la música con una sonrisa sádica en los labios―, **están afuera, por los árboles** ―le informó de la pareja por la que preguntaba y luego la azabache señaló con la cabeza a la persona junto a ella, Erza siguió el movimiento y su mirada castaña se entrecerró al ver a Macbeth solitario.

― **Maldita, Ultear…** ―susurró el chico del cabello bicolor a la azabache pero ésta ya había desaparecido, y al ver que estaba solo y que una pelirroja violenta con aires de tirana se dirigía a él decidió que mejor buscaba la vía indolora y de cierta manera más placentera― **Freed…** ―el peliverde que estaba sentado en una silla solitaria lo volteó a ver y se quedó sin habla cuando el usual perezoso Macbeth llegó a toda velocidad, lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo besó.

 _Y Freed no opuso resistencia._

 _Y Macbeth lo besó con ganas verdaderas._

― **¡Ese es mi Macbreed!** ―sonrió mareada la pelirroja al ver a la pareja y trastrabilló por la emoción, pero unos brazos conocidos la sostuvieron a tiempo.

― **¿Entonces ya es tiempo para el Jerza?** ―le susurró al oído el nombre que una vez les pusieron a ellos cuando fueron un objetivo de las CasaSexoMenteras.

― **¡Jellal!** ―y solo con eso la violenta mujer pasó de dominatriz a dulce y emocionada jovencita enamorada― **¡Ya volviste!** ―se volteó a abrazarlo.

― **Parece que bebiste de más** ―la apretó contra sí con un brazo y con el otro le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja― **¿Festejaste mucho, eh?**

― **Oh, yo…** ―sus mejillas antes coloradas se pusieron pálidas―, **solo quería… olvidar…**

― **¿Olvidar?** ―levantó una ceja alarmado y la encaminó hacia la salida dejando a todos seguir disfrutando de una nueva competencia de baile entre Natsu con su bóxer con cola de dragón y su danza hawaiiana con bastones de fuego, y a Gray con solo vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y su baile de Michael Jackson.

 _Era digno de verse._

O al menos eso parecía si se veía a la cara emocionada de una ya muy despierta Juvia.

Aunque si se veía a la cara abochornada de Lucy la expectativa era otra.

― **¿Qué quieres olvidar, Erza?** ―le preguntó con suavidad mientras la llevaba sujeta de la cintura hacia la arboleda a que tomara aire, por suerte no estaba tan tomada como pensó al inició― **¿Es porque no estuve aquí contigo?**

Erza negó.

― **El Halloween es un día de espantos… vi cosas…** ―sentenció tenebrosa―, **que es mejor no saber…**

Jellal la miró entre preocupado y curioso pero decidió no preguntarle más sobre algo que la dejó en ese estado.

― **Bien** ―le besó la cabeza―, **¿quieras caminar un rato para que se te pase el efecto del alcohol?**

― **No…** ―negó con un mohín y se apegó a él―, **solo quiero ir a casa…**

― **Claro… ¿A tu casa o a la mía?**

― **No importa…** ―alzó los hombros―, **mientras estemos juntos es nuestra casa ¿cierto?** ―le miró expectante y Jellal sonrió, era verdad, ellos pasaban más tiempo en uno de los dos departamentos juntos que separados.

― **Cierto…** ―se agachó y la alzó en brazos―, **entonces te iré a dejar al auto y luego iré a por tus cosas.**

― **Aquí están** ―la voz de Kana sorprendió a ambos y ésta sonrió―, **creí que querrían su rato a solas y me adelanté** ―ellos se sonrojaron pero asintieron y llegaron al auto donde depositaron todo y se despidieron de la anfitriona quien aún tenía muchas cosas por ver y grabar.

 _La fiesta en la granja aún no acababa._

Jellal condujo despacio por la sinuosa carretera, esperando que a Erza se le bajara el alcohol en el cuerpo y sujetándole con la mano libre la mano de ella, ese día había sido demasiado caótico, presas por todos lados, borrachos llorones, viajes a supermercados y caminos equivocados.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza.

 _Había descubierto un buen sitio gracias a una de esas malas direcciones que le dieron._

― **¿Sabes?** ―la peli-escarlata que hasta entonces miraba ida por la ventanilla abierta lo volteó a ver―. **Por aquí hay un hermoso mirador, quisiera mostrártelo…**

― **Me encantaría** ―aceptó con una sonrisa, sabía cuánto Jellal amaba esos sitios y ella había aprendido también a amar las estrellas.

 _Y fue así que en cuestión de media hora que llegaron al lugar._

Jellal le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir, aunque ya no era necesario, la bruma del alcohol se había despejado por completo y la peli-escarlata estaba de nuevo en todos sus sentidos.

― **¿Hermoso, no?** ―preguntó Jellal recostándose contra al capó del auto con una sonrisa y Erza asintió abrazándose a sí misma, estaban en un gran territorio lleno de árboles y un sendero fue lo que les permitió llegar a ese enorme claro en lo alto del lugar―. **Ven** ―abrió sus brazos―, **debes de estar congelándote** ―la mujer no se hizo de rogar y se acurrucó en el lugar que le ofrecía.

― **Esto sí que es calidez…** ―susurró contra su pecho y Jellal asintió―. **¿Habías venido antes aquí?**

― **No, cuando fuimos al supermercado tomamos mal una carretera y lo vi desde allí, o al menos el cartel que lo marcaba como terreno con mirador.**

― **Ya veo…** ―fue lo único que dijo y se quedaron en silencio un rato disfrutando del sonido de la naturaleza.

 _Viendo estrellas, escuchando el viento, sintiendo sus latidos sincronizarse._

― **¿Te debo un dulce y truco, verdad?** ―habló el azulado de pronto.

― **No es necesario, Jellal** ―ella se separó de él un poco―. **Sé que no fue tu culpa, además, de** _ **trucos**_ **… ya obtuve suficiente** ―lo que sea que Max iba a hacer con esa escoba su mente parecía empeorarlo cada vez que lo recordaba.

 _Necesitaba algo fuerte para exorcizar eso de su cerebro._

― **Entonces dulce…** ―el azulado decidió seguir con su curiosidad sin satisfacer y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo que ella aún portaba―, **tengo uno perfecto…** ―sacó el bombón de chocolate y lo abrió despacio―, **me costó conseguirlo, solo hacen un par a pedido, por suerte el abuelo de Laxus conoce a Yajima y aceptó mi petición…**

― **No tenías que esforzarte tanto** ―negó ella―, **con que fueran tu regalo era suficiente.**

― **Tenía que ser el mejor chocolate para ti** ―sentenció y su mirada miel y traviesa no permitió replica alguna― **, entonces ¿dulce?** ―se llevó el bombón a los labios y ofreció la otra mitad a Erza.

― **Contigo no me importaría el truco…** ―confesó y Jellal sonrió altanero con el bombón en los labios, Erza metió la mitad del chocolate en su boca y Jellal tomó sus manos y las colocó bajo sus labios unidos.

La calidez de sus bocas derritió con facilidad el chocolate tan exquisitamente confeccionado, disolviendo con sus lenguas el dulce que activaba sus papilas y excitaba su paladar cuando se fundía con los vestigios mentolados del lado de él y el caramelo del lado de ella que componían el bombón, cuando sus dientes hicieron contacto con la galleta en el medio, Jellal sonrió y dejó que ella mordiese primero y él soló jaló un poco, logrando que en las manos de la peli-escarlata se derramara el contenido líquido y caliente del centro acaramelado del chocolate.

― **Truco…** ―susurró el azulado contra sus labios y mientras la besaba con dulzura, compartiendo y mezclando los sabores que antes estaban por separado y que ahora juntos daban una mayor riqueza en la composición del manjar que sus bocas derritieron, sus manos cerraban las de ella sobre el líquido cálido y Erza abría los ojos sorprendida al sentir algo más que dulce en sus palmas.

― **¿Qué…?** ―se separó de sus labios y abrió las manos― **¿¡Esto es!?** ―incrédula miró a Jellal y luego de nuevo a sus manos― **¡Oh, Jellal!** ―se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrada del descubrimiento.

― **¿Sabías que la joyería Heart Kreuz está a un par de horas en tren de Suiza a Alemania?** ―le dijo cómplice y tomó el _truco_ de sus manos―. **Creo que es de tu talla, pero…** ―su sonrojó era evidente a pesar de que solo las luces de las estrellas y la luna los iluminaban―, **hasta que no me digas que sí y me quites el miedo no podré probártelo…**

Erza llevó sus manos a sus mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella en un furioso beso que dejó más que clara su respuesta, y Jellal confirmó que el anillo alcanzaba perfectamente en el dedo de la mujer que amaba.

… _Dulce, truco y una nueva vida juntos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR PARA UNA ENCUESTA (?)  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Aunque la historia esté terminada siempre son bien recibidos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

El titulo viene de la sumatoria los prompt que usé para las dos parejas de este cap:

 **#9:** "I've never seen a sexier costume in my life. Keep it on."

 **#11:** "How hard can you bite with those plastic fangs in your mouth?"

 **#12:** "Halloween is basically an excuse for you to walk the streets in lingerie –and I love every second of it."

 **#15:** "The Ouija board just spelled 'fuck' and I think we should listen to it.

 **Salta Por Tú Veneno:** Se cuelgan pastelillos de crema de diferentes colores desde una viga y se debe saltar para comerlo. Gana el que se coma primero los cinco pastelillos de su color a defender.

 **Cachorros** : Obviamente son Bacchus y Quatro Cerberos/Quatro Puppy.

 **CERN:** La Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear, comúnmente conocida por la sigla CERN, es el mayor laboratorio de investigación en física de partículas del mundo. Allí se encuentra el Gran Colisionador de Hadrones.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Ya saben lo que vio Erza! DDDDDDDDDD:

xDD

No podía dejar fuera de esto a la pareja con la relación más _profunda_ en FT. 7w7)r

Y chan… Erza terminó premiada por su paciencia, un anillo dentro de un bombón ¡Ay que cursi soy! xDDDD ¡Ay, es que son tan bellos ellos! X3333

Emm… me habéis **pedido lemon** en este fic, pero no hallé en donde colocarlo sin perder la línea del fic, sin embargo puedo agregar un cap con lo que pasó luego de la propuesta como **fanservice** y escribir el **lemon** ( **Jerza** ), pero como es **fanservice** solo lo haré si de verdad estáis interesados, así no gasto mi tiempo en vano, por lo tanto solo lo haré si el fic llega a **50 reviews** , por el momento lo pondré como completo. NwN/

Si quieren leer más de los retos escritos por otros participantes y de otras parejas y de otros prompts y de… :okya: les recomiendo pasarse por el topic **"Reto: ¿Dulce, truco o lemon?"** en el foro de Fanfiction **Cannon Island.**

Espero lo hayáis disfrutado. *w*/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Minsul6011**

 **BlueWater14**

 **Levyroses**

 **BianWW**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** : ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo que vio Erza fue tan malo? xDDD No creo que a Gajeel le de diabetes, él se cuida mucho (¿) xD Gracias por leer. Beshos. O3O/

 **BlueMoonDaughter** :Intenta ser caballero pero es demasiado feroz para eso. xD Los apodos para Levy son infinitos. U-U Erza aprovecha sus horas en solitario para llenar al mundo de amor junto a sus compañeras de misión. 7w7)r ¿Qué tal lo que vio Erza? xDD No pude evitarlo, es un ship fuerte y no podía ser dejado de lado. :x Ultear es buena manipulando gente y leyéndola, Gajeel… bueno, él tiene salud. xD ¡Alcohol! De fijo Kana agregó alcohol hasta en el agua del grifo. xD Y sí, finalmente el lobo se comió a caperucita y ella no quiere que nadie la rescate… 7w7)r ¡Mal portados! xD Gracias por leer. Espero te guste el Jerza tardío. D: Saludos y beshos. O3O

 **Anuko50 Jerza** : Yo no soy perversa, esa es Erza 7w7)r Ultear es genial. xD Yo la adoro. Bueno tu teoría ha estado bien encaminada. xDD Bueno, la saga de CasaSexoMenteras es en secuela de "Tatuaje" en donde ahora trataran de unir al Gruvia. :x Me alegra que te gusten las pequeñas apariciones de las demás parejas, no puedo evitarlo. xD El Gruvia ha estado metiéndose mano pero no sé si tan hardcore 7x7 Y bueno, el lobo se comió a caperucita y chan chan… chan, chan… caperucita no quiso que la rescataran. xD Espero te guste el Jerza y te mando besotes junto con las gracias inmensas. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Dos & Lemon

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Pecadoras! ¡Sois unas hijas de la tentación! **DDDx** Ahora es vuestro deber leer esto y lidiar con el cítrico que habéis desbloqueado con vuestros reviews. **7w7)r** Espero les agrade lo suficiente como para dejarme vuestro comentarios.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Anuko50 & Co.**

― _Porque su mamá la mandará al loquero por su fangirlismo multi-persona―_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los prompt son tomados de listas en Tumblr y proporcionados por la moderación del foro **CANNON ISLAND** para el reto de Halloween. La historia rara loca y cursi es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tricks & Sweets**

 **.**

― **Dos & Lemon―**

 **.**

 **Jerza**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aún no podía creer lo que tenía en su dedo.

A pesar de que muy dentro de ella guardaba la ilusión romántica de ser la protagonista de una gran boda, nunca pensó que eso sucedería, no porque no pensara en pasar toda su vida junto al hombre que la mantenía abrazada a él, sino más bien porque pensaba que no era necesario toda una gran celebración para definirlo que ellos ya tenían.

― **¿Piensas en la boda?** ―le susurró Jellal al oído.

― **N-no…** ―negó apegada y trató de disimular su inmensa sonrisa―, **es muy pronto para eso…**

― **¿Eso crees?** ―subió una ceja y se separó de ella un poco, después de besarse por largos minutos habían terminado solo abrazados recostados contra el capó del coche―. **¿Entonces es muy pronto para pensar en comprar este terreno?**

― **¿Eh?** ―parpadeó confusa.

― **El letrero que dije que vi era sobre la venta, le pedí a Meredy que apuntara el número y llamé desde su teléfono mientras estaban comprando en el supermercado** ―aprovechó la perplejidad de su peli-escarlata para continuar su relato―. **El precio es algo alto pero no tanto como pensé que sería, además es a pagos, si vendo mi departamento, acepto alguno de los trabajos e inversiones que me propusieron podré pagarlo completo, aparte, con mis ahorros actuales puedo dar los primeros pagos…** ―suspiró hondo―, **según me dijo el señor, prácticamente éste lugar ahora es… nuestro…**

Erza continuó en mutismo.

Jellal se puso nervioso.

― **¿No te gusta?** ―le preguntó preocupado al no recibir respuesta― **Podemos ver otros lugares, o casas ya construidas… solo pensé que… sería perfecto que fueses tú quien diseñara nuestra casa** ―admitió con un sonrojo y Erza rompió a reír.

 _Porque Jellal no dejaba de sorprenderla._

El que él ya pensase en su hogar la hacia sentir más feliz de lo que había estado hacía un momento por el anillo, y el que él quisiera que ella diseñara esos planos, la hacia sentirse extasiada. Esa vez que aceptó su invitación a tomar café en agradecimiento por darle una dirección, era sin lugar a dudas la mejor elección que pudo hacer en su vida.

― **Me parece perfecto…** ―contestó por fin y vio el alivio llenar el rostro del azulado―, **esos planos formarán parte de mi proyecto final** ―decidió más animada aún, le faltaban unos meses para lograr terminar su carrera en arquitectura y ahora tenía una razón extra para esforzarse al máximo.

― **¿No es una casa muy simple para presentarla como tu trabajo final?** ―preguntó con una sonrisa al oírla tan animada.

― **Será parte del proyecto junto a otras edificaciones, además, simple no es lo que que planeo…** ―levantó una ceja retadora―. **Nuestra casa tendrá un observatorio en la terraza y un planetario en el ático…** ―Jellal elevó la comisura de sus labios ante la visión de su futura esposa―, **también tendrá una piscina cerca de aquel lado del mirador, al menos tres pisos, dos oficinas, una gran sala para fiestas, una biblioteca, nuestra habitación, habitaciones extra, una enorme cocina de concepto abierto y…** ―Erza se detuvo a pensar y sus ojos brillantes se clavaron en los del azulado―, **¿crees que olvidé algo?**

Jellal aguantó una carcajada.

― **¿Qué tal si mejor nos concentramos en conseguir este terreno primero?** ―se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente―. **Por suerte puedo tomar varios trabajos…**

― **Jellal** ―le habló con un mohín―, **¿acaso piensas que te dejaré pagar todo? Yo también tengo mis trabajos, estoy trabajando en dos concesiones de Hisui para la Corona y aún tengo la herencia del abuelo Rob, aparte, será un proyecto de muchas partes…** ―sonrió emocionada y esa emoción aumentó al ver a su azulado aceptar su idea―. **Será nuestro hogar, de los dos…**

― **De los dos…** ―su nariz rozó la de ella―, **aunque tal vez luego podamos ser más que dos…** ―Erza se mordió un labio y asintió, sin duda deseaba tener una familia junto a él y a sus veintiocho años tenía más que claro que era una buena edad para comenzar a pensar en ello―. **Aunque por ahora podemos seguir practicando las bases para lograr esa multiplicación…** ―su voz sugerente solamente sirvió para dejar su punto más que obvio.

― **Eso es una gran** ―sus manos delinearon el tatuaje en su mejilla y se detuvieron de pronto― **¡Oh!** ―inclinó su cabeza― **¡Te llené de chocolate la cara!** ―apuntó apenada, cuando lo tomó para besarlo luego de la propuesta le terminó embarrando todo el dulce líquido que había salido del centro del bombón― **Lo siento…**

― **¿En serio te disculpas por eso?**

― **Fui una mala chica…** ―su pena ya no parecía tan real como antes―, **usted debería de darme la manera de absolver mi pecado…**

Y Jellal captó ese brillo especial en los ojos de su Scarlet.

― **Tienes razón…** ―comenzó mientras desabotonaba el abrigo y colaba sus manos entre la tela para acariciar la cintura de la peli-escarlata―. **¿Qué tal si empiezas por limpiar lo que hiciste?**

― **Me parece justo…** ―Erza se puso de puntillas, colocando sus manos contra el duro pecho del hombre y lamió y besó el chocolate en la mejilla de Jellal, mientras éste paseaba sus manos de su fina cintura a su cadera y luego con lentitud trazaba círculos tentadores con la yema de sus dedos en la piel expuesta de sus muslos, un gruñido de protesta salió de sus labios cuando ella se alejó de él.

― **No me digas que ya terminaste…** ―casi suplicó con la mirada por más atención.

― **No…** ―sus labios se estiraron en una mueca picara y una de sus largas uñas se paseó por su torso―, **solo que no sé cómo, pero tienes chocolate en tu cuello** ―Jellal abrió los ojos extrañado pero pronto se entrecerraron en comprensión cuando Erza llegó con su uña pintada de rojo hasta el collarín del traje y lo retiró del cuello del disfraz para poder desabotonar su camisa―. **Deja, yo lo quitaré por ti…** ―y dicho y hecho sus manos trabajaron con audacia para liberarlo de esa tela, acercándose para permitir a su lengua recorrer ese fuerte cuello, haciendo que el hombre del sagrado atuendo colara sus calientes manos bajo la falda de su vestido y comenzase a juguetear con el elástico de sus pequeñas bragas de encaje para luego rozar tentativamente el centro de sus muslos.

Perdió el aliento.

― **Esto de aquí…** ―preguntó Jellal en medio de un gruñido mientras tiraba del elástico de las bragas y lo soltaba―, **es parte de tu truco de Halloween ¿Verdad?**

― **Bueno…** ―susurro ella contra su cuello―, **no quería tener que quitarme las bragas y dejarlas perdidas en algún galerón, así que éstas…** ―mordió el cuello del hombre con cariño y se deleitó en la tensión que sintió acumularse en su mandíbula porque eso significaba que estaba por perder su auto control―, **son más prácticas para cuando no sabes cuándo vas a caer en la tentación…** ―volvió a morder el cuello del azulado, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y fue recompensada cuando un dedo de Jellal se deslizó en el medio abierto de sus bragas, acariciando la piel de su húmeda entrada haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer cuando hizo amago de adentrarse en ella.

La sonrisa de Jellal se ladeó de manera profana.

― **Y además me mordiste** ―reclamó con falso pesar―, **ahora no me queda más que sucumbir a los deseos del ser que me convirtió…** ―adentró su dedo en ella con lentitud desesperante―. **Soy suyo, mi ama…** ―susurró contra su boca antes de inclinarse a tomarla y adentrar por completo su dedo en ella, haciéndola gemir en medio del beso y arquearse para él de manera que sus pechos cubiertos por la escasa tela del disfraz se rozaron contra su torso desnudo― **Erza…** ―murmuró contra sus labios mientras agregaba un dedo más y la escuchaba soltar un gritito contenido de placer―, **será mejor que terminemos esto en el auto…**

Y ella aceptó.

Sus cuerpos en éxtasis se trasladaron con rapidez a la parte trasera del vehículo, sus bocas unidas se devoraban mientras Erza se subía a horcajadas sobre el peliazul cómodamente sentado en el asiento, restregando sus caderas contra el otro, exigiendo más piel del otro para tocar y por ello el abrigo desapareció pronto mientras el azulado se encargaba de bajar la cremallera del traje de vampiresa y quitar la dorada cadena de entre sus pechos para liberarlos de su risible prisión.

 _Tan llenos, tan suaves…_

Su boca no perdió tiempo cuando quedaron expuestos al bajar la parte superior del traje hasta la cintura de la mujer que amaba, no, su ávido paladar los degustó en lamidas largas, con pequeños mordiscos en sus cúspides que hicieron a su dueña sollozar por más, especialmente cuando su boca tomó todo lo que pudo de uno en ella y su lengua se enzarzó en un juego casi de tortura contra su pezón que no tardó en arrugarse de placer ante su calidez y humedad.

 _Tan delicado y exigente a la vez._

La mano de Jellal que no estaba enredada en el cabello escarlata de su amada se encargó de darle atención al otro seno, tomándolo de la base, elevándolo y sosteniéndolo con avaricia cuando lo sentía rebotar en su palma, jugando con su cumbre para luego darle el mismo tratamiento con su boca soltando el iniciado en el camino del placer con reticencia pero aceptando la nueva tarea con gratitud.

 _Lamiendo y chupando._

 _Dando y recibiendo placer._

― **J-Jellal…** ―Erza enredó sus manos en el sedoso cabello del hombre para pegarlo más así misma, el nudo en su vientre y el calor en su intimidad no hacia más que incrementar― **¡Ammh!** ―gimió cuando el filo de los dientes del hombre rozó su cumbre rosa y ya sin poder resistir más tortura buscó su alivió al bajar sus manos y liberar la henchida virilidad que sentía bajo sí. Deshaciéndose con impaciencia de la prisión de la ropa inferior de Jellal y sintiéndose exultante cuando al apretar con suavidad el miembro del hombre que la estaba haciendo derretirse soltó con suplica su nombre.

― **Erza… mh…** ―Jellal dejó sus pechos y subió a su boca de nuevo, sus manos bajaron a la cadera de la mujer y la ayudaron a elevarse mientras ella guiaba su empalme a su centro, en medio de sus muy húmedas y delicadas bragas, adentrándolo en su estrechez sedosa y negándole por completo cualquier dominio sobre sí mismo―. **Marca el ritmo…** ―le pidió mientras la volvía a besar y sus dedos se enterraban en su cadera para ayudarla a elevarse cada vez que subía por su longitud para volver a chocar con su base.

 _Arriba, abajo…_

 _Un gemido y un gruñido…_

 _Un más y otro más…_

― **Je-Jellal…** ―su voz aguda hizo que el hombre comenzara a elevar su propia cadera cada vez que ella descendía para llegar un poco más profundo, un poco más placentero, y un poco más descontrolado― **¡Más…! ¡Ahmn…!** ―volvió a gemir cuando él la tomó con más fuerza de la cadera y la hizo descender con mayor rapidez, absorbiendo toda su longitud y grosor en su sedosidad por completo― **¡Ahmn!** **¡AHM!** ―mordió su labio cuando la boca de Jellal volvió a tomar uno de sus pechos que rebotaban sin pena cada vez que el azulado golpeaba ese punto de placer que la dejaba en blanco.

Y cuando Jellal volvió a su boca mientras se enterraba en ella, su garganta vibró con el grito de placer.

 _Completo y perfecto placer._

Su estrechez capturó el grosor viril que la llevó al éxtasis y sintió la calidez del nirvana de Jellal llenarla, haciéndola caer satisfecha sobre él.

 _Agitados._

 _Extasiados._

 _Sudorosos._

 _Sonrientes._

― **De verdad te extrañaba…** ―Erza se levantó con pereza de su pecho y le besó la mejilla tatuada― **Demasiado…** ―besó sus labios y su mano volvió a su tonificado pecho, el corazón de Jellal que estaba recuperando su ritmo volvió a acelerarse cuando sintió el metal del anillo que dejaba claro que esa hermosa y jadeante mujer sobre él era suya y él era de ella.

 _Para siempre._

― **No tanto como yo…** ―respondió el azulado contra sus labios, despegó con reverencia unos mechones escarlatas de su hermoso rostro encendido por la pasión y con cuidado, gracias a la práctica que ambos tenían en ese auto, la acostó en el asiento dispuesto a dejarle claro cuánto la había extrañado.

Risas y luego gemidos.

… _Dulces trucos al final de octubre…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Aunque la historia esté terminada siempre son bien recibidos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

El titulo viene del prompt que usé para las dos parejas de este cap:

 **#2:** "I'm not sure how, but you have melted chocolate on your neck. I'll get it off for you."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el fanservice. ¡Pecadoras! 7w7)r

Sí, sí… también puse cursilerías, ¿Qué esperabais de Sabastu? :x

Si quieren leer más de los retos escritos por otros participantes y de otras parejas y de otros prompts y de… :okya: les recomiendo pasarse por el topic **"Reto: ¿Dulce, truco o lemon?" ** en el foro de Fanfiction **Cannon Island.**

Gracias por leer, y espero les haya gustado el regalo por su apoyo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

 **BianWW**

 **BlueWater14**

 **Keila Scarlet**

 **Indigoooo**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest** : No los chantajeo. DDx Pero si sois pecadoras. 7w7)r Solo quería saber que tan pecadoras eráis… xDDDDDD Espero os guste. gracias mil por leer y comentar. NwN/

 **Anuko50 Jerza** : xDD Jellal es Jellal y está lleno de sensualidad que debe ser explotada, me alegra que este Jellal nuevo te gustase. 7w7)r Astrónomo no, astrofísico… y sí cursi, porque si Sabastu escribe Jerza tiene que ser cursi, ya hay muchos angst Jerza y Sabastu se decidió por darles miel. xDD ¡Jellal para todas! *w*

 **Anuko50 Teórica** : Es que ir desnuda era muy fuerte, tal vez en algún otro fic. xD De cierta manera si han ido conjuntados, en la literatura la iglesia y los vampiros suelen estar unidos de algún a otro modo, aunque me he basado en fanarts para los trajes del Gruvia/Gale/LaxJane y Jerza. xD Es que el Max X Escoba merece su amor también, extraño y perturbador, pero lo merece. xDD Jellal tiene multiples personalidades. 7w7)r

 **Anuko50 Gruvia** : Probablemente sean tres caps, pero bueno, ya saben como soy digo un número y termina aumentando. Lol. Sí, habrá lemon, hardcore no sé, pero habrá. Bueno, en el epilogo de Tatuaje ya habían empezado a moverse las CasaSexoMenteras, por eso Erza le pide a Jellal un favor que tiene que ver con Gray. 7w7 Dulce Destino seguro lo actualizo hasta final de mes que primero van Sinfonía, y los agentes secretos de In Den Schatten. xD

 **Anuko50 No** : Esa chica es super simpática, espero que la madre no la mande al loquero por tantas personalidades. xD Espero te gustase el lemon

 **Anuko50 Emo** : Lol MCR xDD Me alegra que hayas sonreído. ¡Madre mía! Me meo con esa intro… xDD PD: Yo también amo a Jellal. *w*

 **Anuko50 Hater** : Bueno, genial que lo odiases y aún así lo leyeses. xDD La vida es así, de vez en cuando es bueno exigir un poco de apoyo a cambio del cítrico. 7w7)r Escribo porque amo, pero el fanservice no es gratis. xD Espero te gustase el puto lemon. XDDDDDDDDD

 **Anuko50 Malvada** : Sí, habéis llegado a los 50. xD Pecadoras. Lamentablemente no añadí Gruvia que bueno, no quiero ampliar más la historia. :x No ha tardado mucho el cap, creo… xD

 **SweetStalker** : ¡Nick adorable! xD Sí, mis lectoras además de pecadoras tienen personalidades múltiples, estoy segura que te contagiaras (¿) Que bueno que te hayan hecho reír. *w* El Cobina me gustó mucho y sí, deberían haber más fics de ellos, yo tengo otro "27 de Diciembre" (Jerza/Cobinna) y el capítulo dos de "Marry Me" es para el Cobina. Otro excelente Cobina es en la serie "Blanco"de DanaLovesOhana, tiene un hermoso Cobina escolar todo picarón. *w* Que bien que te agraden los diálogos en negritas, de hecho la razón de ello es que yo tenía un problema visual y sí no tenía contraste a la hora de leer me dolía la cabeza y se me nublaba la vista. NwN Espero que te alegre esos ratitos

durante el trabajo. *w* ¡El McBreed es amor! Y espero te guste el lemon. Gracias mil por leer. Beshos.

PD: Me ha pasado lo mismo cuando escribo del móvil. xD

 **Anuko50 De la Peña** : Ya l hice caso a Sweet Stalker (¿) xD Tiene mucho razón, de hecho. :x Sí, me he reído bastante con estos reviews. XD

 **SweetStalker Confirmadora** : Le habéis dicho loca a Anuko y están ue se la llevan amarrada (¿) xD Al parecer tienen una misión Jerza lemonezca en conjunto. xD

 **MASTER VIVI** : xDD Todas necesitan beber para olvidar. Pobre Erza xD. Los fics fueron hechos para ganarle a la realidad… 7w7)r Pero igual hay propuestas románticas y cursis en la vida 3D. xD ¿Jellal volverá a Erza pura o Erza corromperá al cura? A,A xD Gracias por leer. Beshos.

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : ¡Yey! Me aceptaron la excusa. 7w7)r xD Suelo meter en los fics las frustraciones y dolores de la U. xDD Sí, Erza lo perdonaría. Por ella que fuese en traje de Adán. A,A (¿) Sí, los disfraces del Gruvia/LaxJane/Gale y Jerza fueron inspirados en fanarts. xD Si Jellal no tiene su poca de mártir no es Jellal, aunque generalmente la personalidad de Jellal que uso es una mezcla de su ser caballeroso, protector y espontaneo de niño, su estratega, seductor Siegrain/Jellal en la torre y su mártir, adorable, enamorado luego de su encarcelamiento. U-U Es que a diferencia de Erza, Jellal es buen actor e Ichiya no pudo más que huir al verlo dispuesto a pelear. xD Sí, debieron aprovecharse a irse, pero bueno, les tocó premio por su nobleza y ser buenos samaritanos. A,A Mejor prevenir que lamentar algún accidente con ese disfraz. D: xD ¡Max x Escoba! xDD Por supuesto que aparecería, hay un fanart de él diciéndole cosas a la escoba y pues… ahí está… xD ¡Mirador de estrellas! *w* ¡Yes! No puedo poner a Jellal lejos de su magia de cuerpos celestiales.

Anillos en la comida es peligroso, por eso Jellals e ha comido el bombón con ella… U-U Espero que en este cap adicional el lemon no parezca forzado. DDDDDDx ¡Pecadoras, pecadoras! Al final hubo citríco… :x Beshos y gracias mil por leer. NwN

 **Neylare** : xD Lo sé, los títulos estaban confusos, pero es que no quería ponerme a pensar mucho en ellos, a veces duro más pensando en los títulos que en el capítulo. xD Al parecer sí las subestimé, sois más pecadoras de lo que pensé. xDD Gracias por leer y comentar. nwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
